Like a Tidal Wave
by Narahen12
Summary: A young woman sold off to Hydra as a child is found by the Avengers. They saved her from the hard and awful nightmare that she lived in everyday. Before she has much time to live in her world once again, a dangerous threat shows up. The young woman's life changes like she never would've thought. What will happen when she meets the threat face to face?
1. Chapter 1

I woke up on the cold hard ground of my cell. There was no bed for me. No blanket, just my old torn up clothes and my arms. Day after day I woke up on it as nothing ever changed.

Each day was the same as the last. Everything the same since that day,

Since the day that my father sold me.

He sold me for pure money.

He sold me because I looked too much like my mother. I looked too much like her and for that, he couldn't stand to look at me. He sold me on this place called Hydra. Every day they experiment on me. They torture me and hurt me but they don't care. All they want is a successful test subject.

They have experimented with 3,000 other test subject but I'm the only one left. each one died after a few days or even weeks.

Each day two men come in and drag me out. They take me to the lab where I'm experimented on and tortured.

Anyways back to today. The men came in and grabbed me. I was so tired and weak that I didn't put up a fight. I simply let them drag me out. They dragged me to the white lab room. The room was pure white other than the red splatters. My blood was splattered across the ground.

The roughly set me on the table strapping me down. My body tensing know what was going to come.

"Hello subject 3,001," a rough voice said, "It is good to see you again." I turned my head looking at the wall not willing to look at that monster in the face.

"What no hello for me? Okay then. Shall we begin today's experiment?" The sound of feet shuffling along the ground filled my ears. I turned and looked at the back of the man who was my doctor.

In one hand he picked up a needle filled with a multicolored liquid. In the other, he grabbed a bloody knife. It was covered in blood making it look like it was red itself. it was, in my blood. My dried blood.

He walked over to me and stood right above me. I couldn't take my eyes off of that knife. He gently placed it against my upper arm and then pushed it into my skin. It felt like my arm was burning. He ran it down my arm. Then the lifted it up and pushed the needle into the cut emptying whatever liquid was in it. It sent a new pain throughout my body. it was like I was being burned alive but also frozen at the same time. I had never felt anything like this before and I wasn't happy at feeling it. It hurt so bad.

He looked down at me my face lifting to look at him. A smile came over his face as he placed the knife on my stomach and ran it all the way down to my side. I could feel the blood running down my side as the burning of the cut set into my body.

Tears fell down my face as he looked down at me a smile on his face and furry in his eyes. I didn't know why he looked at me with such hate in his eyes but I put just as much furry in my eyes when I looked at him. It never did anything other them get me hurt but I hated him and felt like I had to do what I had to do.

As if he knew what I was thinking he lifted his hand and slapped me in the face. I did it, again and again, bring his hand down with such force each time. He finally stopped and I could tell that my face had swollen put and was all bruised.

He stepped back and looked to the door his face still angry.

"Take her back to her cell!" he shouted at the guards.

"Yes sir," they said grabbed me and injuries me out of the lab.

They dragged me out of the lab. My bare feet rubbing on the ground getting cut upon the stone floor. The men had no care what was happening they just continued to drag me down the hall.

My chest was still bleeding along with the wound on my arm. The blood dripping to the ground as we went down the hall. It left a path down the hall.

Finally, we made it to my cell and they threw me in. I fell to the ground with a loud thud, that echoed through the hall.

The ground was cold and my body stung. The ache of the cuts had dulled down to a slight sting that I could endure. I was used to the pain now but each time I felt as if it kept getting worse. I just wanted it all the end and didn't understand why this all had to happen to me. What had I done to deserve all of this?

I felt my eyes began to fall and I knew that I couldn't keep myself awake much longer. I let my eyes fall shut and then I felt the cold air of the cell lull me to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up sore and aching from the previous day. My head still hurt and my chest and arm felt like they were burning. I lifted my arm and saw that it was covered in dried blood.

I sat up groaning as my body cried out in pain. When I was sitting up straight I let my body relax a little. Then I saw the blood covering my cell.

There was blood splattered all over the cell walls and floor. A giant I put my head in my hands as tears slide out.

A loud thud tore my mind away from my thoughts. My cell door was open was, and two strong men stood in the doorway. They were new guards from the previous day.

They roughly grabbed my arms and dragged me out of my cell. My already bruised feet began to bleed again and my arm screamed out at the man who was gripping it.

They dragged me into the white room. The room no longer had red splatters of my blood everywhere. They had cleaned it. I couldn't look at it that much though because the men threw me onto the table and strapped me down.

"Hello dear. Are you feeling better?" that sick voice of the doctor called out. Just like yesterday, I turned my head so that he wouldn't have the satisfaction of getting a response. "Again. When are you ever going to learn that it is better to answer your elders."

A searing pain flew through my body. I looked down to see that the doctor had stabbed me in the side with the knife. He smiled at me when I looked at him.

"Ah, so now I get a response from you." He began laughing, "I have a new toy to try today."

He pulled out a black stick. I was confused and I'm sure that he could tell. He came over to me and I heard a click. Then he pushed the stick into my side. Electricity flowed through my body.

There was a loud screaming in my ears. It took me a while to find out that the screaming was my own. I was screaming at the top of my lungs.

The doctor pulled the stick away and then shoved it into my chest. I let out more screams as the pain just seemed to increase.

Finally, the doctor pulled it away and put it down. He was laughing so hard it was almost like he wasn't breathing. He reached down and grabbed the knife again stabbing me in the leg, and then in the side right above the previous stab. My body was still shaking from the electricity that was flowing through my body. I couldn't feel him stabbing me but I could feel the burning sensation of it.

He grabbed the needle again, the liquid in the needle was a dark red color one I had never seen before and pushed it into the newest cut. Once all the liquid had gone into my body he reached over and grabbed another one full of a deep blue liquid and did the same thing in the same cut. My body still stinging from the cuts and the electricity that I didn't feel anything from the liquid.

He pulled the second needle away and then looked down at me with a large smirk on his face. "Are you ready to try a new game?" he asked me.

He walked over to me and unstrapped me. I just laid there having no strength to try to run. The one time that I could run but be unable to do so.

He roughly grabbed me and pulled me off the table and onto an empty space in the room. My legs shook under me but I somehow managed to stay up. He turned to the doorway and called someone in. It was a tall, buff man came into the room. He walked over to us and stood maybe 3 or 4 feet away from me. Then I understood what the doctor wanted me to do.

He wanted me to fight.

He wanted me a weak, dying girl to fight.

He nodded at the man and then walked backward away from us. The man put his hands up ready to fight. I didn't move, not doing anything. I didn't want to fight someone. The man didn't wait for me to make a move, or let me run he simply came over and punched me right in the gut.

I fell to the ground, my legs giving out under me. The man didn't let me stand up. He didn't even let me try. Instead, he kicked me. His foot collided with my stomach one after the next.

I let out a cry as blood flew out of my mouth. Each kick set a wave of pain through my body.

The man bent down and grabbed me by my hair and pulled me up. My face level to his face. We were so close I could feel his warm breath on my face. He laughed at me before dropping me to the ground with a loud thud.

The funny thing is that when my feet hit the ground the alarms went off so it was almost like I had set them off. The doctor just looked at the man before nodding at him.

The man stopped kicking me and left the room in a hurry. The doctor grabbed the knife and walked over to me. He grabbed my hair and pulled me up to a sitting position.

I could feel the cold blade resting against my neck, my breath growing slow as I tried not to move. I didn't want to be cut again and I surely didn't want to die here, like this. His grip on my hair tightened as he made sure that he held me in place. He had his head focused on the door like he was waiting for something or someone to walk through the door.

Nothing happened. There was no movement no talking no fighting. The only sound was the blaring alarms ringing in my ears.

Then just when the man began to relax a little the door flew open. A wave of heat passed over me and I could see that out the door there was fire and smoke.

Two people stepped into the room. There was a woman in all black with a handgun in her hand, and the other was a man who had a red, white, and blue costume on. He was holding a shield in his hand. As if it would do much against anything.

The looked around until their eyes landed on me and the doctor. The woman's eyes seemed to soften but then they turned to hatred as she looked at the doctor. She looked at the man and raised her gun, I felt myself flinch back as I watched the gunpoint at us.

"Don't come any closer!" the doctor shouted

"Hey just let the girl go and we can talk about this." the other man said

"If you come any closer I will cut her throat!"

"Hey you don't have to hurt her." they started slowly moving closer. I felt the knife push into my skin. It pierced my skin causing blood to start to drip down the blade.

"I told you not to come any closer," he said and pushed the knife farther into my neck, causing a whimper to come out.

The man put his hand to his ear and whispered something. Not a few minutes later another man came running in. He looked at the man before looking and seeing me.

Without any hesitation, he nocked an arrow and let it fly. I felt my heart speed up as the arrow came flying toward my face.

I closed my eyes and waited for the impact and the pain to set me free. I wanted to be free of this curse but nothing ever came. I slowly opened my eyes to see the arrow right next to my face but not in me. It stuck out of the forehead of the doctor.

He fell back the knife sliding across my neck but not cutting me anymore. When the knife was completely away from my neck I scooted away from the doctor. I heard footsteps and realized those people were still here. They were moving toward me slowly.

I quickly scooted the corner of the room trying to get as far away as I could from everyone.

"Hey it's okay we aren't going to hurt you." said the woman, "My name is Romanoff. What is yours?"

I just looked at them. I didn't know whether to trust them or not. The woman began to move closer to me and I kept trying to move but I couldn't go any farther.

She was sitting right in front of me now. She reached out her hand for me to grab.

"Come on I'll take you somewhere that you will be safe. How does that sound?" I just stared at her. I didn't know if I could trust these people. They might have saved me but I couldn't trust anyone. They are all the same. I shook my head looking around the room for the easiest way out of here.

She looked down at me with guilt and sadness in her eyes.

Why did she look so sad?

"Hey, listen to me." she said my eyes meeting hers again, "We came to take down the man. He is gone and can no longer hurt you so let us help you and take you somewhere they will never find you again. Will you come with us?"

My eyes went wide and I felt myself believing her. What am I doing, believing them without any proof? I nodded my head, I don't even know why my hand reaching out for her outstretched on. No sooner then I had outstretched it did pain shot through my body. My hand shot back to my side and I pressed down on it hoping that the pain would stop and I wouldn't have to deal with it.

I had completely forgotten about all the cuts and injuries I had. My side was still bleeding along with my chest and leg. You couldn't see it looking at me because my shirt was already red from the blood. The woman stood up and looked at the two men in the doorway.

She said something to them, maybe asking for help or something. I don't know I was started to blackout. I couldn't hear anything anymore and my vision was going black.

The last thing that I saw was the man with the shield pick me up. I could tell that we were running, but I couldn't do anything.

I am so useless.

My body was broken and bruised and others have to take care of me.

Why am I so useless?

Why is my body so light?


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up on a cold surface. I started to freak out thinking that I had fallen asleep on the lab table. I opened my eyes to see a white room. I let out a sigh knowing that I was still in the same place that I had always been in. I don't even know why I was thinking that I was somewhere else.

I tried to sit up but my body screamed in agony. I felt like my insides were being ripped out. I let out a cry of pain as I sat the rest of the way up.

Just then the door flew open and two men walked in. The first man had an American flag print on their costume and the other had a white lab coat.

I knew that nothing could've changed. I was still just in the same place. Nothing would ever change for me. There was no hope for me.

The man with the lab coat started to move over to me. I started to freak out. My breath increasing and my heart beating like crazy. I hadn't even realized that I was backing up until my back hit a wall. I tried to move back even farther but I couldn't.

The man seemed to see the distress on my face and he stopped moving.

"Hey it's okay." his voice was calm and quiet. I could tell that he didn't like to be around many people.

"We just want to ask you a few questions." the other man said. His voice was louder and held more power. I could tell that he liked being in charge and that he was or thought he was important. "Is it okay if we ask you a few questions?"

"My name is Bruse." the nicer man said, "may I ask you a few questions?"

I nodded my head at him and he began asking questions. He asked things like was I okay, or how did I feel. I simply nodded my head or shake it depending on his question. I think he was worried because I wasn't talking.

"Can you talk?" he asked me. I just shrugged. It had been so long since I actually talked that I didn't know if I could anymore. I didn't have any reason to talk. If I had talked to that doctor then it would've made him happy to get a reaction from him. I refused to talk to him or anyone that worked with him. It didn't matter what they did to me I refused to say a word.

"Could you try to say something," Bruse asked. I shook my head not ready to try to talk quite yet. "Okay, that is fine."

We continued to talk. Well more like he kept telling me thinks and I just nodded. He talked about how I was asleep for 2 days and while I was out I kept turning invisible. He also talked about how a man named Loki was trying to take over the world. He said that I was with an organization called the Avengers and they were trying to stop him. I just started at him soaking up everything that he told me.

After a while of talking, he checked my wounds and put new bandages on them and some cream stuff. It hurt for the first few minutes of it being there.

Bruce lead me to a room, on this I guess it is a ship, in the air called I think a Heli-carrier but I don't know, and told me I should rest a little bit more. I just nodded at his before laying on the bed.

It was so amazing. I couldn't remember the last time I actually slept on a bed. I laid on it and just laid there in amazement and comfort.

I might be able to get used to this.

Am I finally safe or is this just another trick?

~Time Skip

It has been five days since I have been here. I have learned so much and trained a lot. I still wasn't quite used to all the people. I, however, was getting a little closer to them.

I grew especially close to Bruce and Nat. They understood me and knew when I needed something or when I just wanted to be left alone.

I still don't talk too much. I talk just as much as I need to and it is typically more towards my time on missions.

I don't like talking to people because I feel that when I talk I become more vulnerable. After all my time in that evil place, I have learned not to get to close to anyone.

It also helps that I found out that I am a telepath. I talk to them in their minds and I don't think they will ever get used to it but I find it much better than having to speak out loud. I'm sure one day I will get over it and speak out loud more then I do today. Hopefully, that day will come soon.

I was sitting in the cafeteria eating lunch when Steve and Nat come over. They sat down on the other side of the table and began talking to me. They told me how we found Loki and we were going to capture him.

My job was to dress nicely and keep an eye on Loki until Steve and they got there. Steve got up and started to head out along with Nat. Right before Nat left she turned around and told me that I was going to do great and that everything was going to be fine.

When they had both lefts I finished my food and then I headed to my room. The party was in a few hours so I figured I would get ready for it, and if I had any extra time I would read or do something.

I was walking down the hall without walking by anyone or seeing anyone. The hall was completely empty. Everyone must be working hard getting ready for the big night, but it was very odd that no one was in the hall. I usually see at least one person in the hall but there wasn't anyone.

As I walked the only sound was the small footsteps of my feet through the hall. I walked with my head down counting all the steps I took until I got to my room. By the time I got to my room, I had counted at least 372,200 steps.

I opened my door and was greeted by the cool air and the dark. I walked in and turned on the light. My room lit up with a purple tint. I don't know what brought me to do it but when I first got here I couldn't stand the bright white lights because they remind me too much of the lab lights so they installed some purple ones. I felt more relaxed but still really nervous about the upcoming night.

After a few seconds, I walked to my closet and grabbed a long dark blue mermaid tail dress. It had a set of white and blue-ish jewels all across the top of the dress. I also grabbed a white handheld the purse and a set of silver heels. I headed to the bathroom and found a diamond necklace, some pearl earrings, and a silver charm bracelet. I put my hair up into a bun that had braids wrapping around my head. I place a silver jeweled clip in my hair to go along with everything else and then I stepped back and looked in the mirror.

I took a long good look at myself. It was hard to believe that just five days ago I was in a jail cell tortured and violated every day. I couldn't believe that it had already been so long.

"Eva it's time to go," Nat said standing in my doorway. I hadn't even noticed her come in. I guess that is why she is a spy after all.

"Okay thanks, I'll be right up I just have to grab one last thing," I called out to her.

"Sure," she spoke walking off leaving the door ajar.

I walked over to my closet and opened it. I pushed the clothes aside to reveal a secret door. I opened it and my whole weapon arsenal was right there. After several seconds I decided on "Purifier" my longsword. It is made of a Sappian crystal is held by a grip wrapped in strange, navy blue snake leather. The blade was home to many historical and old words running up and down the sides of it.

The sound of an engine starting filled my ears. I quickly grabbed the sword and headed to the top of the ship. As I was walking up there I shrunk my sword into a ring, something I learned I could do, that way it won't be noticed.

The sun was the first thing that greeted me when I got to the top of the ship. Next was the running around and shouting. I noticed Nat and Steve over by an aircraft. They seemed to be arguing about something and I had a feeling that the thing was me. Nat was always protective of me and was upset when I was in danger. I breathed in a big breath and then walked over to them.

"She is part of this team and deserves to help!" Steve yelled at her

"But not this way! She can help here and out of danger! Hasn't she already been through enough!"

"Yes but that's not your call to make!"

"But it's not right! This isn't-"

"Nat it is fine. I want to do it." I said as I had just gotten over to them. She looked at me with watery eyes.

"What if something happens to you?"

"I will be fine. Even if I get hurt at least I am stopping others from getting hurt and I can always have Bruce fix me up. So you don't worry about it and I promise that everything will be fine." she sighed before answering.

"Okay, I guess but you better not break that promise."

"Thanks. Now I guess that I will meet both you guys at the party. See you there." I stated before jumping off the ship.

Each gust of wind in my face sent waves of excitement running through my body. As the ocean came close to my view I commanded the wind to catch me. Instead of freefalling now I was floating right above the ocean. I commanded it to take me to Loki. Again it obeyed and I was flying through the air straight to the party. The clouds moved by so fast it was almost as if they weren't there.

Slowly a city came into view and it just kept growing. The building where the party was being held could be seen for miles. There were thousands of lights around it making it glow in the darkening sky. I could see hundreds of people walking in or just standing and talking outside of it.

I was right above the building and I didn't see anywhere safe for me to land. I flew around the building and right before I had gone completely around I saw a clearing in-between two cars. I commanded the wind to let me down and it did. I fell a little but it wasn't anything I couldn't handle.

As soon as my feet were on the ground I composed myself and began walking towards the door.

There were still many people filling in so nobody noticed anything off about me. By the time I got inside everybody else was just starting to settle in. There was music playing and people talking. I walked around trying to see if I could spot Loki anywhere. He was nowhere to be found though and I began to think that this was impossible.

As I stood there someone tapped me on the shoulder. I turned around and came face to face with a young man around my age. he had brown chestnut hair and bright green eyes. He was staring at me with a look of astonishment or wonder.

"Can I help you?" I asked him

"Um, yes I was wondering who you were or who you were here with because I have never seen you before and I know everyone." my heart starting to pound as I feared I had been found out.

"Oh, I'm Ava. This is my first time coming to one of these. My father asked me to come. I came in with him but now I can't seem to find him, but that doesn't matter too much because he does this all the time."

"Oh okay. On more question who is your father?"

"I'm sorry but is this an interrogation? and who even are you?" I said hoping that would stop him from asking any more questions.

"My apologies I am Josh."

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Josh," I said holding my hand out to shake his.

"Would you care for a drink?"

"That's alright, I don't drink."

"Of course. Would you mind if we hang out during this because I don't really have any friends and these things are quite boring."

"Sure why not."

We started to talk just about anything that came to mind. I made up a whole life story so that he didn't find out my actual life. Nobody needs to know my life story. After what seemed like an hour a man got up and began to talk. Of course just like Josh said, it was boring.

My eyes drifted off away from the man and then landed on my target. He was standing at the top of the staircase. He walked down the stairs everyone noticing him now. As he came closer to the guards he flipped his cane, but really his scepter, in his hand and smashed the heads of the guards. People were shocked and afraid that no-one did anything.

He continued down the stair and grabbed the speaker by the neck, and threw him onto the centerpiece. He then put some contraption onto his face right above his eye. He started to scream and that's what made everyone realize what was going on. Everyone started to run out screaming.

I guess that my cue to act them. I started to walk over but Josh pulled me back. He grabbed my arm and pulled me outside with him. It soon became everyone for themselves as people began to trample each other.

Before anyone could get too far Loki was outside. He made three copies of himself and amplified his voice as he shouted at us to kneel.

I watched as everyone around me kneeling. Josh pulled me down when he noticed I wasn't moving.

Loki began to laugh then started to rant on about how this is our state and how we were made to be ruled. Once he said that we were meant to be ruled an older man stood up.

Loki raised his staff. He pointed it at the man and said 'Look to your elder's people let him be an example'. He was about to shot the man but I was ready. He shot and I used the air to make a shield around the man. The shot dissolved in the air when it came over to him.

Loki looked around confessed. At that moment I stood up. Josh tried to pull me down again but I pushed his hand off of me. I looked down at him and then smiled and mouthed that it was fine. He had a very confused face but I turned my attention back to Loki. My dress dissolving into my uniform. It was a skintight blue and black suit. My ring growing in my sword. I placed it into my sheath across my back.

Loki looked at me and shot one at me. I deflected it with the air and walked out of the crowd so that they weren't in danger.

"Who are you?" he asked

"My name is Tidal."

"Are you prepared to die Tidal?"

"Are you?"

He looked a little taken aback that I had challenged him but it was gone just as soon as it appeared. He charged at me and I turned invisible. He yet again looked confused. I made my way around him and sent an electric shock through him. He turned around not seem too fazed by it.

All of the people at this point realized what was happening and took the opportunity to run off. They all ran in opposite directions just to getaway. As everyone ran I noticed that Josh just stood there. It was like he was frozen. I wasn't the only one who noticed, however, Lokie saw him too and took that as an opportunity and shot at him.

I ran, using my super speed, at him and shoved him out of the way. The energy hit me in my chest and sent me flying back. As I flew back I turned visible again. Josh realized what had happened and ran over to me.

"Are you okay?!" said his very panicked voice.

"Yes, I'm fine. Now get out of here!" I shouted.

Josh ran off and I stood up. My chest stung in pain but I pushed through it. I walked farther ahead of me and grabbed my sword. I looked at Loki and got ready to fight.

Loki grinned and raised his sector again. He let out another shot. I tried to create a wind wall but body erupted in pain and my barrier flattered. I saw the energy coming closer. I closed my eyes and braced for impact but it didn't come. I opened my eyes to see Steve right in front of me with his shield blocking the energy.

"Well, it's nice of you to join the party," I said coughing

"You know me I had to stop and get some food for the ride. Can't fight on an empty stomach."

"Very funny mister."

"I thought it was. On a serious note, are you okay?"

I opened my mouth to answer but Loki attacked. The energy bolt flew right by our faces.

"I am still here mortals!" he roared at us.

"Yes, but you weren't part of this conversation!" I yelled back at him. Steve looked at me shocked but I just shrugged my shoulders. I looked back at Loki but he was gone.

Before I knew it Steve was flying backward. I looked in front and saw that Loki was standing there. I didn't know how he had gotten there but he was. I ran over and punched Loki in the face but yet again it didn't do anything. He reacted fast and hit me straight in the jaw. I feel to the ground and he stood above me grabbing my hair and pulling me up by it.

I struggled and fought but he was very strong. Images of my time in Hydra flashed through my vision. My hands trembled and I cried out. I shut my eyes and shook my head before opening them again. I saw Loki standing above me grinning. I kicked him where the sun doesn't shine. He let go of my hair and right when he did I took the opportunity to kick him in the face this time. He flew backward landing on the steps to the building.

Steve got up and ran over to him and hit him in the face with the shield. At first, Loki didn't get up. He was just lying on the ground unconscious is looked like.

Steve walked back over to me and checked to make sure I was okay. He told me that Nat said she would be right down to help us take Loki to the base. I looked up and for the first time, that night noticed the jet above us. I waved at Nat but I didn't know if she could see me.

I looked back down at Steve only it was more like I was looking up to him because he is so much taller than me. I opened my mouth to say something but before I could get anything out an energy shot hit me straight on the side. I slide on the ground and my side burning in pain.

I could hear Steve yelling at me but it was washed out by a ringing in my ears. Everything began going black and soon was in a wakeful state of unconsciousness. It was like I could still do things but at the same time, I couldn't.

Slowly my vision came back. It was still blurry but I knew there were things that I had to do. I pushed myself up, my side screamed out in pain. I pushed the pain out of my mind knowing that I had felt worse and probably would have worse. Then I looked back up to the fight.

Steve was fighting with Loki. They would send punches and hits and the other would send one or block it. It was like a game one going after the other. Then in the middle of it, a man in a suit of armor landed. He held out his arms and guns of all kinds came out, some even came out of his back.

I remember seeing him in the files. I think his name was...um...Tony, it was Tony Stark or Ironman.

I watched as Loki raised his hands and surrendered. Steve and Tony took him onto the jet and I followed.


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up shaking and sweating like most days. The memories of my time at the lab still haunting me. I quickly shook them out of my head and walked into the bathroom taking a quick shower.

Once I was done I grabbed some yoga pants and a blue tank top and for my last touch, I added my combat boots on. Once I had everything one I headed out and to the training room. I liked to go there when I woke up and started working out and practicing. Sometimes Nat would come and join me but most of the time it was just me by myself.

As I was walking down the hall I stopped at the lab and saw the Avengers in there. I stopped and was about to go in when I noticed that they were fighting. I froze trying to think what they could possibly be fighting about. I had seen them fight before and a lot of the time it had to do with me or something like that. I never liked getting involved in their fights because they always made me upset or caused someone to get upset and leave. I wasn't going to get involved in something between them again, or at least not right now, so I continued on pretending that I hadn't seen them in there and that I was only going to work out.

I finally made it to the training room. As usual, there weren't many people there, maybe four to five. Regardless I walked in and started to exercise. I stretched and then started to run a little. It was a large room so there was enough room for me to run around in several laps.

After I had run about 3 miles I started to lift some weights. They weren't too heavy but that was only because I had super strength. I'm sure to most people they would be extremely heavy. After a while, I got tired of exercising so I moved over to the side of the room and sat down on the ground. I closed my eyes and just took a break breathing in and out as I thought about my life.

The images of the doctor, who used to experiment on me came through my head. They flew through my mind causing me to become angry. I felt my face turn red and my eyes squint in anger. I opened my eyes standing up looking around for something I could take my anger out on. I noticed the punching bag in the side of the room and moved over to it. I started to punch it taking all of my anger out. I punched it over and over punching several holes in them the sand spilling everywhere but it didn't matter all that mattered was that I got my anger out. I knew what happened when I got angry and I hated blowing up at my friends they didn't deserve that, that is why I needed my angry to go away here and now.

I went to punch the bag again but before my hand made contact with it I was sent flying onto the ground.

I jumped up and ran to the window. I looked out and saw that the whole ship was falling. I ran out of the room and saw everyone running everywhere. Then I heard something that made my heart fall. It was the Hulk. "Please no," I whispered to myself before running to the sound.

When I got there I saw Bruse on the ground turning green and Nat's leg stuck under a pipe. I started to walk over but Nat said something that seemed to break him. He finished Hulking out.

At that moment she had gotten her leg out and ran off with the Hulk following her. I ran after them hoping that nothing would happen. By the time I caught up with them Nat had gone through a bunch of pipes and the Hulk couldn't fit. I saw him trying to get through and he started to break the pipes to do it.

I wouldn't let him to Nat. He wouldn't get anywhere close.

"Hey, big guy," I called out to him

"Eva! Don't!" Nat screamed at me

"Get yourself out of here!" I called out before running away with a huge green monster following me. This was the first time that I had actually seen Hulk and to be honest it terrified me. My heart was racing and my hands were shaking. I don't care if the rest of my friends thought I was insane but at least they would be safe and out of harm.

I ran pushing myself trying not to be caught. I made it to the plane pit, or whatever it was called I still wasn't used to it. All the people there ran as soon as they saw the hulk.

I noticed a man by the door that was frozen in fear and ran to the man. The hulk had noticed and ran toward him too. I got their first though and told the man to run. Thankfully he snapped out of it and ran for his life. He made it away safely, I couldn't say the same thing.

A large green hand grabbed me and threw me across the room. I hit the wall hard landing on the ground out of breath. The Hulk ran over to me my heart speeding up as I wondered what was going to happen. I pushed myself up off the ground so that I was standing up.

My side was screaming out but I pushed it away and used the wall to help me stand. I looked at the hulk my face scrunched up in pain.

"Hey big guy it's me, Eva!" the hulk slowed but kept coming, "Do you remember me? You and Bruse saved me from that lab. You took care of me so please if you remember any of that, please stop."

The hulk was right in front of me but had stopped altogether. His hand raised in the air ready to strike me. I knew that he wouldn't though. His eyes said it all. They were full of compassion and care, not destruction. I reached my hand up to him.

"I know you are kind. You don't want to hurt anyone. This is what Loki wants."

He looked down at me lowering his hand. Before he could do anything else though he was sent flying back by a bolt of lightning. I watched as he flew across the room landing with a loud thud on the ground, the impact sending me to the ground as well.

I looked up seeing Thor standing above me. He offered me a hand which I took, but I was not happy with him.

"Lady Eva, are you alright?"

"I'm fine, but why did you do that!?"

"What help you get rid of the giant green man?"

"Yes, I was fine by myself. He wasn't going to hurt me!" I raised my voice my angry getting stronger.

"I am sorry Lady Eva, I did not know."

"It's fine Thor, sorry for yelling at you." We began to move by just then the Hulk landed right in front of us hitting us both his arms sending us into the wall.

My back collided with the wall sending pain rippling through my body. I fell to the ground curling up into a ball trying to get the pain to subdue. As I lay there I felt someone's arms around me pulling me up. I looked up and saw that it was Thor.

He had grabbed me by the arms pulling me to a standing position. He looked down at me his face full of guilt.

"Get out of here Lady Eva, I will deal with this green giant," he said pushing me away and running at the Hulk.

I watched panicked as they fought each other but knew that if I stayed here someone else would get hurt. I started down the hall not knowing where I was going to go or what I needed to do.

As I walked I thought of something. This had to be Loki's doing. That is why it seemed all too easy to take him and why he was so willing to come. He was planning this the whole time.

I had stopped in the hall right in front of one of the windows. When I realized that is was Loki I started off to his cell but I noticed something out the window. There was one of the planes flying to the plane pit. That was where Thor and the Hulk were.

I was frozen in fear as I watched the plane began to shot. I wanted to call out at them to stop but I couldn't. Out of rage Hulk jumped out of the ship and onto the plane. He ripped the man out of the plane and threw him out and into the sky. I was about to break the window and jump out but I watched the man pull a string his parachute flying out sending him slowly falling through the sky. The Hulk, however, wasn't that lucky. The plane fell taking him down with him.

I stood there for several minutes watching as one of my first friends fall to their doom. Tears already surfacing in my vision. I shook them away and continued one not ready to lose anyone else.

I got to the cell where Loki was and in just enough time. The door to Loki's cell slowly slides open. I had turned myself invisible so no one saw me and so far it was working.

I noticed that Thor was already in here despite having to fight Hulk, I had didn't' understand how he got here faster than me. He saw Loki and ran at him but rather than grabbing Loki he went straight through him. It had to be one of his holograms.

"Are you ever not going to fall for that?" the real Loki asked standing by the controls. Thor grabbed his hammer hitting the glass. It sent a crack over the glass but didn't shatter. "Humans think us immortal. should we test that?"

He raised his hand to push the button to drop Thor. I started walking over as fast as I could without being heard. I was almost there when someone else came in.

"Move away please," he said, "Like this? Started working on it after you sent the destroyer. even I don't know what it does. Want to find out?"

I saw the Loki in-front of me become a haze and was transparent. I looked around for him and then saw him. He was standing behind the man. Before I could say anything his spear was piercing the man's chest.

"No..!" Thor yelled. I felt tears coming back into my eyes. How many would die today? Was this my fault?

Loki walked back over and pushed the button dropping Thor. I had watched two people fall on my watch and one die. Why was this happening to me? I wouldn't watch anymore though. I ran over to Loki and punched him as hard as I could in the face. He fell to the ground farther back.

I was focusing on the punch so much that I had turned visible again. My face wet and dripping with tears and my body shaking with hate.

"Well, Hello to you Tidal," he said smirking. I grew angrier watching his smug face.

"Why do you take everything that someone loves?!" I said hate dripping from my mouth.

"What these sad mortals, and my brother?"

"You are such an evil person! Taking everything someone loves away! They were my family!"

"Family-" he started but was cut off by an almost flame ball of fire shot him in the chest sending him flying back through the wall. I watched as the man's head dropped and he didn't move. I slowly made my way over to where Loki had fallen.

The wall was broken and falling apart. There was a slight red-ish blue tint from inside of the wall.

Without warning, Loki launched out and the tip of his spear to on my chest. At first, nothing happened but then a cold feeling started to travel around my body. It felt cold, but at the same time, it warmed my body. I felt it traveling through my whole body and then that was the last thing I felt. Everything was black and I couldn't see or move.

What was happing?


	5. Chapter 5

I woke up shaking and sweating like most days. The memories of my time at the lab still haunting me. I quickly shook them out of my head and walked into the bathroom taking a quick shower.

Once I was done I grabbed some yoga pants and a blue tank top and for my last touch, I added my combat boots on. Once I had everything one I headed out and to the training room. I liked to go there when I woke up and started working out and practicing. Sometimes Nat would come and join me but most of the time it was just me by myself.

As I was walking down the hall I stopped at the lab and saw the Avengers in there. I stopped and was about to go in when I noticed that they were fighting. I froze trying to think what they could possibly be fighting about. I had seen them fight before and a lot of the time it had to do with me or something like that. I never liked getting involved in their fights because they always made me upset or caused someone to get upset and leave. I wasn't going to get involved in something between them again, or at least not right now, so I continued on pretending that I hadn't seen them in there and that I was only going to work out.

I finally made it to the training room. As usual, there weren't many people there, maybe four to five. Regardless I walked in and started to exercise. I stretched and then started to run a little. It was a large room so there was enough room for me to run around in several laps.

After I had run about 3 miles I started to lift some weights. They weren't too heavy but that was only because I had super strength. I'm sure to most people they would be extremely heavy. After a while, I got tired of exercising so I moved over to the side of the room and sat down on the ground. I closed my eyes and just took a break breathing in and out as I thought about my life.

The images of the doctor, who used to experiment on me came through my head. They flew through my mind causing me to become angry. I felt my face turn red and my eyes squint in anger. I opened my eyes standing up looking around for something I could take my anger out on. I noticed the punching bag in the side of the room and moved over to it. I started to punch it taking all of my anger out. I punched it over and over punching several holes in them the sand spilling everywhere but it didn't matter all that mattered was that I got my anger out. I knew what happened when I got angry and I hated blowing up at my friends they didn't deserve that, that is why I needed my angry to go away here and now.

I went to punch the bag again but before my hand made contact with it I was sent flying onto the ground.

I jumped up and ran to the window. I looked out and saw that the whole ship was falling. I ran out of the room and saw everyone running everywhere. Then I heard something that made my heart fall. It was the Hulk. "Please no," I whispered to myself before running to the sound.

When I got there I saw Bruse on the ground turning green and Nat's leg stuck under a pipe. I started to walk over but Nat said something that seemed to break him. He finished Hulking out.

At that moment she had gotten her leg out and ran off with the Hulk following her. I ran after them hoping that nothing would happen. By the time I caught up with them Nat had gone through a bunch of pipes and the Hulk couldn't fit. I saw him trying to get through and he started to break the pipes to do it.

I wouldn't let him to Nat. He wouldn't get anywhere close.

"Hey, big guy," I called out to him

"Eva! Don't!" Nat screamed at me

"Get yourself out of here!" I called out before running away with a huge green monster following me. This was the first time that I had actually seen Hulk and to be honest it terrified me. My heart was racing and my hands were shaking. I don't care if the rest of my friends thought I was insane but at least they would be safe and out of harm.

I ran pushing myself trying not to be caught. I made it to the plane pit, or whatever it was called I still wasn't used to it. All the people there ran as soon as they saw the hulk.

I noticed a man by the door that was frozen in fear and ran to the man. The hulk had noticed and ran toward him too. I got their first though and told the man to run. Thankfully he snapped out of it and ran for his life. He made it away safely, I couldn't say the same thing.

A large green hand grabbed me and threw me across the room. I hit the wall hard landing on the ground out of breath. The Hulk ran over to me my heart speeding up as I wondered what was going to happen. I pushed myself up off the ground so that I was standing up.

My side was screaming out but I pushed it away and used the wall to help me stand. I looked at the hulk my face scrunched up in pain.

"Hey big guy it's me, Eva!" the hulk slowed but kept coming, "Do you remember me? You and Bruse saved me from that lab. You took care of me so please if you remember any of that, please stop."

The hulk was right in front of me but had stopped altogether. His hand raised in the air ready to strike me. I knew that he wouldn't though. His eyes said it all. They were full of compassion and care, not destruction. I reached my hand up to him.

"I know you are kind. You don't want to hurt anyone. This is what Loki wants."

He looked down at me lowering his hand. Before he could do anything else though he was sent flying back by a bolt of lightning. I watched as he flew across the room landing with a loud thud on the ground, the impact sending me to the ground as well.

I looked up seeing Thor standing above me. He offered me a hand which I took, but I was not happy with him.

"Lady Eva, are you alright?"

"I'm fine, but why did you do that!?"

"What help you get rid of the giant green man?"

"Yes, I was fine by myself. He wasn't going to hurt me!" I raised my voice my angry getting stronger.

"I am sorry Lady Eva, I did not know."

"It's fine Thor, sorry for yelling at you." We began to move by just then the Hulk landed right in front of us hitting us both his arms sending us into the wall.

My back collided with the wall sending pain rippling through my body. I fell to the ground curling up into a ball trying to get the pain to subdue. As I lay there I felt someone's arms around me pulling me up. I looked up and saw that it was Thor.

He had grabbed me by the arms pulling me to a standing position. He looked down at me his face full of guilt.

"Get out of here Lady Eva, I will deal with this green giant," he said pushing me away and running at the Hulk.

I watched panicked as they fought each other but knew that if I stayed here someone else would get hurt. I started down the hall not knowing where I was going to go or what I needed to do.

As I walked I thought of something. This had to be Loki's doing. That is why it seemed all too easy to take him and why he was so willing to come. He was planning this the whole time.

I had stopped in the hall right in front of one of the windows. When I realized that is was Loki I started off to his cell but I noticed something out the window. There was one of the planes flying to the plane pit. That was where Thor and the Hulk were.

I was frozen in fear as I watched the plane began to shot. I wanted to call out at them to stop but I couldn't. Out of rage Hulk jumped out of the ship and onto the plane. He ripped the man out of the plane and threw him out and into the sky. I was about to break the window and jump out but I watched the man pull a string his parachute flying out sending him slowly falling through the sky. The Hulk, however, wasn't that lucky. The plane fell taking him down with him.

I stood there for several minutes watching as one of my first friends fall to their doom. Tears already surfacing in my vision. I shook them away and continued one not ready to lose anyone else.

I got to the cell where Loki was and in just enough time. The door to Loki's cell slowly slides open. I had turned myself invisible so no one saw me and so far it was working.

I noticed that Thor was already in here despite having to fight Hulk, I had didn't' understand how he got here faster than me. He saw Loki and ran at him but rather than grabbing Loki he went straight through him. It had to be one of his holograms.

"Are you ever not going to fall for that?" the real Loki asked standing by the controls. Thor grabbed his hammer hitting the glass. It sent a crack over the glass but didn't shatter. "Humans think us immortal. should we test that?"

He raised his hand to push the button to drop Thor. I started walking over as fast as I could without being heard. I was almost there when someone else came in.

"Move away please," he said, "Like this? Started working on it after you sent the destroyer. even I don't know what it does. Want to find out?"

I saw the Loki in-front of me become a haze and was transparent. I looked around for him and then saw him. He was standing behind the man. Before I could say anything his spear was piercing the man's chest.

"No..!" Thor yelled. I felt tears coming back into my eyes. How many would die today? Was this my fault?

Loki walked back over and pushed the button dropping Thor. I had watched two people fall on my watch and one die. Why was this happening to me? I wouldn't watch anymore though. I ran over to Loki and punched him as hard as I could in the face. He fell to the ground farther back.

I was focusing on the punch so much that I had turned visible again. My face wet and dripping with tears and my body shaking with hate.

"Well, Hello to you Tidal," he said smirking. I grew angrier watching his smug face.

"Why do you take everything that someone loves?!" I said hate dripping from my mouth.

"What these sad mortals, and my brother?"

"You are such an evil person! Taking everything someone loves away! They were my family!"

"Family-" he started but was cut off by an almost flame ball of fire shot him in the chest sending him flying back through the wall. I watched as the man's head dropped and he didn't move. I slowly made my way over to where Loki had fallen.

The wall was broken and falling apart. There was a slight red-ish blue tint from inside of the wall.

Without warning, Loki launched out and the tip of his spear to on my chest. At first, nothing happened but then a cold feeling started to travel around my body. It felt cold, but at the same time, it warmed my body. I felt it traveling through my whole body and then that was the last thing I felt. Everything was black and I couldn't see or move.

What was happing?


	6. Chapter 6

I felt a cold sensation in my body waking me up. My eyes opened to an unfamiliar room in an unfamiliar place. I pulled off the black covers and climbed out of the bed.

The room was very large and had both a desk and bookshelves. There was also the bedroom and a bathroom all attached. I was in awe of the huge room. I noticed two huge doors with elegant designs on them. I made my way to the door and tried to open it but it didn't budge.

I noticed another door on my right. It was smaller and dark brown. I walked over to it and opened it. Inside was a large walk-in closet. All the clothes inside were a shade of green, black or gold. Some of them were very pretty and other ones of them not so much. I looked down at my clothes and noticed that they were torn and bloody.

I searched a little longer in the closet and found some nice clothes. Taking them to the bathroom I changed my clothes. As I was changing I noticed a mark on my chest. It looked like a spiral above my heart and it gave off a light blue tint.

I quickly change into my clothes. A dark green tank top with black leather and a pair of black combat boots. As I was looking at the mark still on my chest I noticed a jewelry box on the counter. I opened to see a buttload of gold jewelry. Out of the box, I grabbed a gold necklace that had a heart on the end and a pair of matching earrings.

Once I had finished getting ready and dressed I left the bathroom and went to the desk. I sat in the black spinny chair and then spun around a few times. I noticed two drawers on the desk and opened them.

The first one opened to reveal a bunch of pens and paper and that kind of stuff. The second one of the other hand didn't open no matter how much I pulled on it.

Leaning back in the chair I thought about some time I could do to open it but so far nothing came to mind. Then like a lightbulb above my head I got an idea.

I knew I could do some crazy things so I would see if I had anything else that I could do. The first things I tried to do was open the drawer with telekinesis but nothing. I then tried to use magic to open it but nothing I also found out that I don't know any spells that would actually help me. The last things that I tried to do were turn into something, anything.

I thought about an animal or bug that would let me fight in there, maybe a fly or a ladybug. I thought about a fly as I had seen so many of them in my time at the lab. They loved coming because of all the blood. I thought about all of the parts of them and what they looked like.

I felt a burning pain in my body. It was a burning pain that made her feel as if she had been thrown into a pot of fire. I crumbled onto the ground my hand covering my heart as I was being tortured by this pain.

After what seemed like an eternity the pain subdued. It no longer felt like I was dying instead it was just a dull throbbing. I slowly opened my eyes seeing everything differently. Everything was huge as if the room had grown.

Wait! Did I shrink?

I looked down at myself but found it impossible to do so. I tried to lift my hand so that I could see it but yet again I couldn't. I could move my hands and legs but I couldn't see them at all. What was going on?

I froze realizing what had happened. I had turned into a fly. It worked I was able to change into something else. How many of these powers did I have and how many did I still have to figure out I had? I couldn't believe that I had so many of them.

I focused on what I wanted to do so I moved over to the keyhole and went through it. There was a lot of dust inside and it was very dark. I keep moving inside until I felt something. It was a piece of metal, maybe the key. I tried grabbing it but I was unable to do so with my tinny little legs.

The key was the only way that I would be able to open the drawer so I needed to find a way to get it out of there. Then it struck me, I could change into something else that would be able to pick it up. Maybe a rat, no that would be too big, oh maybe a mouse instead they are much smaller.

Thinking about all of the details of a mouse from the small thin tail to the whiskers by its nose I felt that burning pain again. The pain grew immensely but then it subdued without much of any warning. I looked down at myself and was thrilled when I was actually able to look down. I could see my fuzzy little paws.

I moved back over to where I felt that key and this time I grabbed it. Moving it back to the hole was where I realized that I wouldn't be able to fight it through there and I needed to think of something else. I didn't know how I would get this key out of the drawer. I had gotten the key yet I hadn't thought of an escape plan for after.

How stupid was I?

After several minutes or more of just sitting there, I still had nothing. I had no plan on getting out of anything about what to do. I knew that I could easily go back there if I just left the key but that was not one of my options. I would get this key out.

I just wished that I could get out of here with the key and myself. I wanted to be back in the nice room that held many comforts. I closed my eyes and just thought about everything in the room. I remembered the warm bed I woke up in gently waking me up. I images this is what a nice life would have offered me if I was able to live like that ever.

I took a big breath and opened my eyes ready to figure out a plan on how to get out without fearing anything. I found myself in an odd predicament when I opened my eyes, however.

I opened them to find myself sitting on the bed that I missed. I was still in my mouse form. That was the least of my concerns, however, how the heck did I get out of there? I didn't understand. From what I knew I couldn't transport myself and I didn't know of anything else that would allow me to teleport. So how did I do it and how do I do it again if I need it.

I changed back into my human form with agonizing pain. I guess it isn't as easy as changing from one smaller creature to another. Once I was in my human body the familiar feeling of cold metal in my palm made me come back to reality. I stood up and walked back to the drawer. I needed to see what was in it. I needed to know what it was making it so important that it was locked the way it was.

The key slide into its keyhole so gracefull. I twisted it hearing a soft click before I pulled the drawer open. The first thing that I saw was my ring in the corner of the drawer, I grabbed it and put the ring on making sure that it was truly mine. I looked back to the drawer and at first, I didn't notice anything else in it. Then I spotted it. There was a small piece of the bottom of the drawer that was tearing.

I grabbed the piece and pulled revealing a secret compartment under it. Once all the wood was gone I found a small black, and gold engraved, tube underneath of it. I picked it up and felt a warmth in my hand.

I pulled it out the rest of the way and once it was out all the way it grew. Out of both ends of the tube, grew a long end revealing a two-headed spear. It was beautiful though. The metal was black steel and the shaft was black, with gold designs running all the way down, dull metal.

I ran my fingers along with the metal and rested it at the top of the spear. It was simply breathtaking.

Before I could do any more examinations on it I heard footsteps approaching. My heart speeds up and I started to freak out. I looked at the spear and thought of it retreated back into the tube and it did just that, I didn't really know who I know to do that it was just in my mind to do so.

The door began to rattle, so I quickly jumped onto the bed hiding the tube in my shoe and making sure that everything was in place to make it look like I was still asleep. Once I knew everything was fine I pushed my body under the covers and covered the rest of my body.

I calmed my breath closed my eyes. The door opened and I shut my eyes pretending to still be asleep. The person came closer and my heart sped up. I prayed that it was someone good-hearted that was coming and it wasn't someone like those evil lab men.

I felt the bed shift as someone sat down on it.

"I see that you have woken up." a soft gentle voice rang out, "You do not have to pretend to be sleeping for I already know that you have woken."

"How did you know?" I questioned as I sat up looking at my capture or savior.

"I felt your mind running all over the place, and your heart racing." As soon as my eyes meet his face I froze.

My capture was Loki.

His emerald green eyes locking in on mine. I was lost in them unable to escape there trap.

"Are you okay Lady Tidal?" he was so formal and I found it hard to believe that this was a man who was trying to take over the world. He was so kind and almost soothing. He gave me my own room and took care of me unlike the men at the lab.

"Yes, I am fine, just thinking of other things. Why are you here god of mischief?"

"I am here to make you do something for me." without waiting for a reply he continued as if he didn't want me to talk, "I want you to kill the Avengers."

"Why would I ever do that! They are my friends!" My voice rising to a yell.

"Because you will have no choice."

He placed his scepter, that I hadn't even realized he was holding, to my chest. Once again a cold sensation ran through my body. It disappeared just as fast as it had begun. I looked up at Loki for an answer but was met by an utterly confused face.

"Why did it not work. I do not understand."

"Well, I would get used to it and find something else to do than torture me."

"Fine I will find something else and in the meantime, you will not leave this room."

"That isn't fair!" I said sounding like a spoiled kid who had been told to clean their room.

"Well, I do not believe that life is fair so good day." he turned to leave but I ran at the door blocking it.

I had used my super-speed to make sure I got their first and it had worked leaving Loki looking at me curiously. I don't think that he knows of my powers as well as he thinks that he does for he didn't know that I could do that. He probably doesn't know a lot of my powers, but then again neither do I. They are still a huge mystery that I had yet to uncover.

I turned my attention back to Loki watching as he walked closer to me. He stopped maybe 7 feet in front of me.

"You sure are an interesting person. I would like to talk more and figure out your power better."

"Well, I can help you a little. I have enhanced speed along with reflexes. I also have invisibility, control over the elements including electrically and ice, and I can pick up Thor's hammer. Does that help a little?"

"That is very interesting. Is that all of them?"

"I guess you will just have to wait and find out," I said sending him a smirk.

"Well, then I will see you tomorrow to talk about them more. You can tell me all about them."

We both just stood there for a few minutes before we finally moved. I moved out of the way so that he could leave and he walked to the door. I watched as he extended his hand grabbing the doorknob with a strong hand. He pulled it open and headed out the door leaving me standing there by myself looking stupid.

To make it all worse I think I was falling in love with him. I found that he was fun to hang out with even if it wasn't that long and he was quite nice despite what everyone else may think. He just made a part of my heart jump every time that I saw him.

I was falling for the god of mischief. I was falling for the man whose plan is to destroy the earth and everyone on it.

What is wrong with me?

~Time Skip

I don't really know how long I have been here but I know that the Avengers haven't found this place or probably even come close to finding it. I missed them and missed hanging out with them, but at the same time, a part of me hopes that they never find me. I have started to enjoy my time here. I look forward to waking up and going on with my days and seeing Loki.

He would often come into my room and he would tell me of his plans and how it was going so that I knew what was going on or we would just talk about us and our lives. I haven't really told him about my life and what I have been through. I feel bad for not telling him but I don't think I am quite ready to tell someone about it. I never even told the Avengers many of them just knew from saving me or from rumors spread around.

I don't know why but I could tell that he really enjoyed telling me about his plans. I'm sure it is because he cannot really talk to anyone else but it feels nice at the same time to hear about it. About what he plans to do to my world and the people on it.

From what he has said his big attack in a few days but then again that was a few days ago so for all I know it could be happening now are anytime soon. I didn't really know when it was going to go down.

He had come in yesterday telling me about how he was going to use Tony's tower against him and use it to take over the world. I asked him what he meant but he didn't really tell me anything about it.

I sat at my desk reading a book and thinking about the Avengers and what they were doing right now. My mind got so lost that I forgot that I was reading. I shook my head sending those thoughts away they wouldn't do any good to me right now. I began to read my book again having to start my page all over again because I lost my spot. This time I got was too focused on it that I barely saw anything else around me.

As I read it I felt a cold hand rest on my shoulder. I jumped at the sudden touch and turned around to see Loki right behind me. He held a platter of food that I could see the steam coming off of. My stomach growled loudly at the sight and smell of the food. I guess I was a lot hungrier then I thought I was. I quickly put my book down and grabbed the platter from him. I took it over to my bed and sat down digging into the scorching hot food. Loki came and sat next to me sitting quite close.

"Did I startle you?"

"Yes, just a little," I said my mouth stuffed with food, "Do you need something your face looks worried?"

"I need to share something with you but I do not know how."

"It's okay you can tell me anything you need to." I could tell something was off with him. He was usually this serious person who tried to play it off that he didn't care what was happening but I knew he did and for him to act like this was different. Something was seriously off.

"Well, here it goes then I um, I don't want to take over the world anymore." I knew my mouth was hanging open but I couldn't handle it. He said that he didn't want to take over the world. What is going on? What happens to this man who wanted to rule the world?

"Wait, what! What changed your mind?"

"Um, actually you did. Eva, I think that I am falling for you, and if you do not have those kinds of feelings for me then I understand you can-"

"Took you long enough to admit it." I interrupted him. He looked at me generally confused but then his face turned into a smile and I knew that my smile was growing larger as well.

Who would have thought that a kidnapped girl would fall for her capture?

We just sat there for a while, I had my head resting on his shoulder as we talked. We talked about how this whole thing happened and why all of a sudden. Not too much longer we had somehow managed to get onto the topic of family and things like that and that is where everything went downhill.

"Could I ask you a question?" Loki asked his face completely serious.

"Only if I get to ask you one back."

"Agreed. Okay then back on the aircraft I asked you about your life and you flinched and seemed as if you were extremely distressed."

"Oh, um I don't really like talking about this and I haven't ever told anyone."

"I promise I won't tell anyone, then again who would I tell."

"Okay, um I guess. Well, it started when I was only 1. My mother had died and my father couldn't stand to look at me thinking that somehow it was my fault. He beat me every day and then when I was three he sold me to Hydra who tested on my torturing and beating me. They put all of these different drugs and things in me and if I didn't comply they would beat me. The lead doctor he...he um he would do awful things. He would take my...my clothes off and...and he'd. I'm sorry I can't"

My head hurt as I saw everything playing out in front of me again. I felt the man's fingers on me running up my stomach. I shivered at the thought and felt tears running down my face. I felt a warm hand on my shoulder and looked over to see Loki looking at me sympathetically.

"It's okay you can stop if you want."

"No, I want to finish, no I need to finish. Um, I guess after all that when I was 18 the Avengers came in and destroyed them all saving me. They saved me from those men and gave me a home and friendship."

"I'm am so sorry that I asked I didn't know of what horrors you have been through."

"Don't worry about it. Now it's my turn. I am curious to why you wanted to rule over the earth in the first place."

"I do not actually know the answer to that. I felt like there was this force on me making me do it. I don't know if that answers your question but that is what I have."

"It kinda does." A yawn escaped my mouth as I realized how tired I was. My eyes were already closing as my mind started to shut off. I was still resting my head on his shoulder but I had to move it when he went to stand up.

"I am sorry to have kept you up so late."

He picked me up and put me under the covers. He kissed me on the forehead before turning to leave.

"Loki," I mumbled out.

"Yes?" he asked turning around to look at me.

"I love you." I heard him laugh and then whisper I love you too before leaving the room and turning the light off, leaving me to have the longest and best rest I have had in a long time.


	7. Chapter 7

I woke up to an unnatural silence. There was no noise at all. I sat up in my bed noticing a letter resting on my nightstand. The note was off-white and crinkled. I picked it up feeling the rough paper in my hands.

The note had no wax seal or an envelope so I just pulled open the paper.

Dear Eva,

When you read this it will probably be too late. Thanos knows that I am no longer under his control. He was the one making me take over the earth. He wanted it for himself and was using me to get it. He is too strong for me and I will most likely be under his control once again and this time I may not be able to break out of it. He has the attack ready and it will begin tomorrow.

I wanted to warn you before he had me under his control so please try to escape before he gets you. I am so sorry that I couldn't do more for you or save you from myself. I wish for you to know that I truly love you and wished that things would've been different so we could have been together. I wish that we had more time together but I guess things don't work out for me. I'm sorry again, goodbye.

Yours truly,

Loki

I read through the note again hoping that this wasn't real and there was an I'm joking in there somewhere but each time I was disappointed when I didn't find one.

My eyes stopped on the 'I love you.' Tears falling from my eyes and onto the paper. We had just learned that we loved each other and it was already taken away from me. Why did everything in my life always get taken away from me? First, it was my mother, then my freedom. Now it was the man I loved. What have I done to deserve all of this? Why is happening to me?

I clutched the note to my chest and laid down on the bed. Tears still dripping from my face. I was now sobbing as well. I couldn't take this. It felt like my heart was being ripped out of my chest.

I don't know how long I was laid there crying my heart out but when my tears finally stopped flowing I slowly sat up. My chest hurt along with my head, and heart. I felt like someone had ripped out my heart and I had no control to get it back and that it would never be back.

I stood up making my way to the bathroom to clean myself up and get ready for the great battle today. I was ready to stop this and destroy Thanos from stealing my love away from me.

My eyes were puffy and red. My face still wet from the tears, but I was ready to go through my day and take down whatever comes.

I brushed my hair, and teeth and then I headed to the closet. I grabbed a pair of black leggings, a black tank top, and a dark green leather jacket. I put them all on and then on the ground I spotted a pair of black combat boots that were embellished with golden spikes. I hid the spear in my boot and them and placed my ring on my finger.

Right, when I was going to leave the closet I heard the door open. I froze knowing it was Loki. I slowly walked out of the closet to see Loki standing in the doorway staring straight at me. His blue eyes ruining my day. He was right Thanos was going to be in control again.

I walked over toward him and stopped a good distance away.

"Hey, Loki."

"Good morning Tidal. I need you to do me a favor," he said smirking at me.

"What would that be?"

"I need you to help me destroy the earth."

"Why would I ever do something like that?"

"Well, you won't have a choice," he said as he grabbed my shoulder and turned me around as fast I would've fallen if he hadn't grabbed my hand. He snapped handcuffs onto my hands and tightened them so much I knew that I would have bruises after.

"What are these going to do?"

"They are going to make sure you can't use your powers." I snickered after he said that. He didn't know all my powers not even close.

"You don't know all my powers though."

"Well, they will block almost all the powers you could think of. Now follow me!"

He leads me out of the room into an unfamiliar place. I had never got to leave the room and once I left I wished I was back in the room. The hallway was all concert reminding me of my time at the lab. I felt myself shaking a little bit and heart speeding up.

We passed many rooms some which were open. There were some more bedrooms and some rooms that were just empty. We passed a staircase that seems to lead into a very dark basement. I turned away from it and back to where we were going. There was a door in front of me that was larger and a dark brown color. He leads me inside the room. It was a very nice room. There were a couch and a tv along with a table and some desks and other things. There was also a window. It was the first window that I have seen with my time here. I looked out it seeing a giant pine tree along with patches of flowers spread out everywhere.

I felt a sharp pain in my neck. I turned around to see Loki with a huge smirk as I was carried off into the darkness.

~Time Skip

My eyes shot open to a blinding light. I quickly shut them and took a few minutes this time to awake. When I opened my eyes again the light was dull. I noticed the feeling of being hit in the back of my head. It felt like a dull throbbing that seemed to get worse the more I thought about it.

I noticed I was in a different building than before. Huge windows were covering the whole room and a sight that anyone would love to see. I noticed that there was a bar out of the corner of my eyes and a few chairs and tables off to the other side.

I went to get up but noticed that I couldn't. I looked down and noticed that my feet were tied up with a rope and my hands were behind me tied around a pole, using the handcuffs.

I had forgotten about the handcuffs blocking my powers. I sat there for a few minutes before I figured I would try to get out.

I tried to get out of them using my elemental powers but that didn't work so then I tried to get out by shapeshifting but that didn't work either. I knew I had to get out of them so I kept trying things but nothing seemed to work.

I stopped struggling after maybe five minutes and just sat there. I looked over the room again noticing a spot close to me that was covered in shadows. I looked at it and realized I hadn't tried to teleport. It was the newer power so I had completely forgotten about it. I looked at the spot and focused on it trying to imagine myself there.

I closed my eyes to help me and the next thing I knew I felt a cold sensation talking over my body. I opened my eyes to see the pole that I was at along with the ropes and handcuffs sitting on the floor.

I took a deep breath and then opened my eyes making sure that I had actually done it.

I heard footsteps coming this way so I quickly walked back over to the pole and sat down putting the rope on my legs again as if I was still tied. I then put the handcuffs on my hands but not clipped on.

I saw Loki first before he saw me but when he did a smile grew on his face. He came over to me and knelt on the ground right in front of me. He looked down at the ropes for a few moments and I felt my heart speed up hoping that he wouldn't notice they weren't tied. I let out a quiet sigh when he looked back up at me not saying anything about it.

"I see that you have finally woken up."

"Yes, no thanks to you knocking me out," I said frowning at him wishing for my old Loki, "Now, what do you want?"

"I want you to help me kill the Avengers."

"Haven't I already told you. No!"

"Well, then I guess you can watch the world you love so much burnt to the ground leaving nothing but ashes." Almost as if he knew it Tony walked in without his suit on.

I didn't know what was going on in his head but this was surely not good. I made sure that my hands were free so that I could jump out and help anytime that I needed to.

"Please tell me you are going to appeal to my humanity," Loki said

"Uh, actually I'm planning on threatening you."

"You should have left your armor on for that."

"Eh. It seemed a bit mileage and you've got that glowstick of destiny. Would you like a drink?" he said as he walked over to the bar pouring himself a glass.

"Stalling me won't change anything."

"No, no threating. No drink you sure. I'm having one." he said as if we wouldn't see that he was.

"The city is coming down nothing will change. What have I to fear?"

"The Avengers." Loki looked a bit confused as that so Tony kept going, "that's is what we call ourselves. It's the team. The earth mightiest heroes."

"Yes, I've met them."

"Yes. Let's do a headcount. Here yours brother the demi-god, the super-soldier who is kinda a legend, a man with breathtaking anger issues, a couple master assassins, and a powerful young lady. And you sir have managed to piss off every single one of them." I smirked when he mentioned me.

"That was the plan."

"Not a very great one if I may say so. When they come and they will come, they will be coming for you."

"I have an army."

"We have a hulk." My eyes widened at that. Had they managed to find Bruce? Was he okay?

"Oh, I thought that beast had wandered off."

"Ya, you're missing the point. There is no throne, no version of this where you come out on top. Maybe your army comes and maybe they overcome us and we can't protect it but you should know we will avenge it." my eyes sulked down a bit when he didn't say that. It seemed like they hadn't actually found Bruce.

"How will your friends have time for me when they are too busy fighting you?" He raised his staff and put it to Tony heart trying to take control of him. I watched as if touched his chest but rather then meeting soft skin it meeting a hard metal piece in his chest. Loki looked a bit confused but tried again. "This usually works."

"Well performed issues it's uncommon. I'd give you a 1 out of 5." Once those words had left his mouth everything moved so fast it was hard to grasp.

Loki grabbed Tony by the neck throwing him to the flow. He walked over to him again and grabbed him by the neck again and this time he threw him out the window. I let out a scream, almost like I thought it would do something but it didn't. I had completely forgotten about the fact I got the handcuffs off before but before I realized something red moving fast moved past Loki out the window.

The next thing I knew Tony was up and out the window in a newer suit. He shot Loki sending him flying back. It looked like he was knocked out but I couldn't tell for sure.

I stood up moving this time knowing I should've done something earlier. I walked over by Tony giving a small wave. He dropped down by my side and looked me up and down.

"Are you okay Eva?" he said worry evident in his voice.

"I'm okay."

"What happened to you. One minute you were there the next you were gone. We thought we lost you."

"Well, to give you the short story, Loki was making his escape I tried to stop him but when I got there he was out and knocked me out taking me with him for some reason. I wasn't able to escape and had to stay there for several days until he knocked me out and brought me here."

"I'm so sorry. I wish we could've done something." his face showed a bit of guilt making me curious about something.

"Tony I have a question." I said as he looked at me ready to answer it, "Did any of you actually try to find me?"

"Of course we did." I could hear his voice dripping with guilt and lies.

"You are lying to me!" I said my voice rasing. Tony seemed to take a step back.

"I'm sorry Eva but it was either you or the whole world. We didn't know where you went so we focused on trying to find Loki."

"You couldn't even spare a few people to try to find me. You just gave up."

"Look we can't have this argument right now. We have a world to save."

"Your right we can't. Goodbye."

"Where are you going?" he said reaching out for me as I began to walk away.

"Away. I'm sorry but I don't have enough time, and neither do you. You have a 'world' to save." I said putting as much venom as I could in my world.

I didn't give him any time to try to catch me instead I ran and jumped out the window. As soon as my feet left the building I turned myself invisible and flew away.

Once I was a good distance away I lowered myself into an empty building and sat on the ground. I felt all of my world crumbling as I let it all out. I let the tears fall out and I let out screams and cries of pain and hurt trying to let it all out. I couldn't do all of this. I had been hurt so much in the span of these two days. I lost my love, my friends and my world.

I sat there for who knows how long just letting out all my pain. I cried so much that my tears had all but run out. I couldn't cry anymore and I couldn't feel anything either. My heartfelt like it had been ripped out of my chest and stabbed with hundreds of knives tearing it into little pieces.

As I sat there I heard a loud bang and then a sound like something I hadn't ever heard before.

I moved to the window so that I could see. What I saw was absolutely horrifying. There was a large blue line leading straight up and then an opening in the sky leading to a dark blueish purple space where thousands of alines flew out of. I started at it unable to move or do anything just watching as they flooded out.

It begins.

The battle of the earth has started.

Who will be victorious in the end?


	8. Chapter 8

I watched as the aliens began to fly out of the portal. There were thousands of them all descending onto New York. I watched as the city went up in smoke thousands of screams flying through the city. It took all my might to not go running to the Avengers asking for help. I don't think that I would be able to look at them after what had gone down between Tony and me.

A high pitch scream cut through my hearing. I tried to ignore it but something was pulling at my heart making me stand up going to the window to figure out what it was from. I looked down at the road but couldn't make out much. Then all of a sudden my eyesight height. It must have been my super senses. I had never tired looking this far so that is probably why it came all of a sudden.

The road was full of people. Everyone running trying to get somewhere safer. Then I noticed it. There was a young girl in the middle of the road. Surrounded by the monsters. She had on the ground-hugging her legs. I assumed she was the one who had screamed and I felt like she was crying. My heart ached to see her like this. She was so young and I felt like she didn't deserve to be in this situation.

I didn't spend too much time deciding what to do. I jumped out the window falling into a free fall. The girl wasn't too far making my travels much faster. I saw the girl as I fell at a high speed. A few feets before the ground I used the air to catch me and then I created fireballs with my hands throwing them at the monsters. I killed three of them with the fire before they noticed me and began to shot me with their weapons.

I landed next to the girl and told her to take cover behind the car. She stared at me for a while before snapping out of it running to the car.

I clicked my ring having it turn into a bow. A quiver appearing on my back as well. I released my first arrow watching it sail finding its home between the creature's eyes. I shot another one using my enhanced speed. I shot one after another, watching as the creatures seemed to vanish one after the next.

Not very much longer there were piles of Chitauri bodies surrounding me. I called the little girl out. She caustically came out her face red and still wet from her tears.

"Hey look at me not them," I told her. She looked up her eyes green sparkling with life and joy even after all the crying she has done. "What is your name?"

"Amy," she said her voice quiet and shaky

"It's nice to meet you, Amy. I'm Eva, do you know where your parents are?"

"They were headed to the cafe," she said pointing down the street.

"Let's go to them. Hold onto my hand and don't let go." She nodded and then grabbed onto my hand squeezing it tight.

I commanded the winds to lift me up and they did. A gasp coming out of the girl's mouth as we took off down the street. The wind pushing me fast, getting us to the cafe she was talking about. I made the wind drop us so that we were both standing in front of the cafe.

"Amy!" a voice shouted as soon as our feet were on the ground. I turned around to see a woman and a man running out of the cafe. I assumed that they were her parents, "are you okay?"

"Yes, Eva saved me. She is awesome!" she told her parents embracing her in a hug.

"Thank you so, so much. What can we do to make up for it?"

"It's fine don't worry about it. I don't need anything at all just knowing that I saved her makes me feel all the better. Just promise me that you all will do whatever it takes to stay alive."

"We promise. Amy honey lets go inside." her mother said.

"Will you come with us?" the father asking turning to me.

"I'm afraid not. I have something that I must do." Amy looked at me with hurt in her eyes. I knew that she was worried that I wasn't going to make it. I looked back at her and spoke in her head, 'Don't worry about me Amy I will be fine. I promise that we will meet again one day. Stay safe.'

Her eyes widened and I knew she had heard me. I turned to fly off but was stopped when five Chitauri came.

I looked back at the family and told them to get in the building. The parents nodded before grabbing hold of their daughter and sprinting to the building. The little girl yelling my name and they pulled her to the building. My eyes getting teary again but I wouldn't cry again.

The Chitauri came at me guns shooting aiming at me but several missing going straight for the building. My heart speeds up as I make a wall of water in front of the building protecting it from the shots. I pull my spear out of my boot and run at the monsters.

I ran at them turning myself invisible as I moved. I snuck up behind one of them and stabbed it in the skull. I stabbed another in the heart and shot three more with fire. I turned visible going for the last one right in front of me, but when flying back. I landed on a car my chest screaming out. I struggled to get breathe out, and my body wouldn't move either.

I was helpless in a car struggling to live. Slowly my breath came back to me but not before the last Chitauri did. It was standing above me with it's gun to my head. It pulled the trigger.

A scream rang out and it took me a few minutes before I realized that it was my scream. My eyes squeezed tight and I waiting for my life to end. It never came through. I was still alive, still breathing.

I opened my eyes to see the gun frozen along with the shot in the gun. The blue light building in the gun and slowly come out. I quickly moved off the car my chest still screaming at me but it was much more bearable.

I turned around blat already out of the gun reaching the car where I was. I pulled my ring off making it into the sword. I walked right behind the monster and got ready to cut its head off. I let out another ear-piercing scream hoping it would resume time. Luckily it did I, and I swung my sword cutting its head off. I made my sword back into the ring and then started walking away clutching my side.

As I was walking I heard the ring of the door and something running up calling out to me. I turned around to see an older lady. She had a large smile on her face which seemed out of place in a time like this.

"Thank you so much,"

"For what?"

"For saving all of us, especially my granddaughter Amy." When she said that I looked back at the cafe. I noticed many people holding their phones up which I assumed was because they were recording me. I noticed Amy with her parents her smile so big I thought it might never disappear. She was talking to them and every so often would point at me.

I looked back to the lady a slight smile growing on my face. I had saved people. I had made it so they could still be with there parents and live happily.

"Don't worry about it, I was just doing my job."

"Who are you. Are you with the Avengers?"

"Yes, my name is Tidal, and I am the newest member of the Avengers."

"That you again so much."

I gave her a smile and for once it was a genuine smile before I launched myself into the air carrying myself somewhere else that needed me.

It felt so good being able to save people who needed help. I loved the feeling of saving someone so that they could see their loved ones again.

The city was in crisis. People were scrambling across the street to hide as the Chitauri were killing anyone who got in their way or even those who didn't. They were doing it for the fun and pleasure of it. They were killing everyone for sport. They were destroying a whole city because they could. I hated it.

All around the city, I would run into the Avengers but before they would see me I would turn myself invisible or fly away. I still didn't think that I could deal with them.

Instead, I helped all of the civilians hid or get away from these evil monsters. Each time they would ask who I was and I would tell them. My heart seemed to feel better after everyone I saved. I felt warm inside and it just made me fight even harder to save them all.

A giant monster came out of the portal. I was long and almost snake-ish. Out of it came even more Chituari. They were jumping off the thing. How are we ever going to defeat them when they just keep coming? Will it ever stop?

I noticed Tony trying to get the attention of the beast. He shot at it and finally getting its attention. Tony went flying off and it took all my might not to attack the beast, instead, I followed Tony. I made sure to stay a good distance away from him.

When he finally stopped he was in a big group with everyone. Bruce was down there but not in his Hulk form no he was still in the human one. I watched as he walked up to the monster still coming straight for them. He looked back at the group and told them something before turning his attention onto the beast and changing into the Hulk.

His first hit the creates and its body going into the air, the armor falling off or breaking. In all of this chaos, the armor pulled a flap of skin down revealing a weak point where Tony shot bringing the monster down for good. All the Chitauri stopped and looked over at the scene screaming. Hulk let out a roar as well.

I watched as there hopes disappeared once three or four more of them flew out of the portal.

They all turned into each other looking at Cap for instructions. I flew down and made myself invisible. I was still a little too far away to hear what they were saying but I knew that Cap was telling them what to do and where to go.

Soon everyone was gone except for Steve and Nat.

Steve turned and looked in my direction his face showing determination.

"Hey Tidal, I want you on the ground saving the civilians with us." I felt my heart pick us pace when he talked to me. How did he know I was there?

'How did you know I was there?' I asked in his head. I didn't want Nat knowing I was there.

'I saw you land on the ground. Don't worry I won't say anything to anyone.' he responded in my head.

'Thank you. I'll save the people you can count on me.'

'Good. Oh, one more thing before you run off. Take this earpiece, you don't have to use it just keep it with you.'

'Fine,' I said before willing the air to grab the earpiece bringing it to me. I started off turning back to see Steve killing off the Chituari like it wasn't anything.

I placed the earpiece in my ear listening to everyone talking and warning people about things or asking for help. Not once did I respond to them or even say anything. I just listened and took notice.


	9. Chapter 9

It has been so long. I feel like it has been 3 or 4 hours but I don't know. Even with all of our efforts to kill these things they don't stop coming. Unless the portal is closed I don't they will ever stop coming.

The streets are on fires building smashed to pieces. The streets have bodies orf Chituari and even a few people.

By the Stark Tower, the Hulk went in and tackled Loki. I flew up there but when I got up there the Hulk was slamming Loki into the ground. Loki was limp in his hand yet he continued to slam him into the ground. My heartfelt as if it was breaking all over again. He cannot die, not here.

"HULK!" I screamed out. He stopped looking straight at me. "Please stop, Please. I really need you to stop."

I knew my eyes were already red and wet from tears, that threatened to fall out. Surprisingly Hulk looked at me compassion filling his eyes. He dropped Loki onto the ground before jumping out the window.

As soon as he was gone I ran to Loki. I grabbed his hand and squeezed it crying as he didn't move. I called out his name several times with no response. I feared that he was dead crying even harder and more.

His fingers twitched and I immediately checked for a pulse mentally slapping myself for not doing that first. I felt one a strong pulse that wasn't going to go away. I felt a sigh of relief come out as I slumped back.

"I can close it. Does anyone copy I can close the portal." Nat's voice said through the earpiece.

"Do it." this time it was Steve.

"No," Tony said his voice holding panic in it.

"Stark these things are still coming," Steve said again his voice desperately hoping that this would all just end.

"I got a nuke coming and it's going to blow in less than a minute." Who sent a nuke to the town? Were they just going to watch this town disappear hoping that by destroying it would stop this?

Wait, was Tony planning on putting the nuke in the portal. He would die if he did that. I had to stop him, no matter how much I dislike him right now, he cannot do this. There are still people that need him. Nobody needs me. This is my job. I need to do this.

I let out an ear-piercing scream and time once again froze. Before I left I grabbed a paper and wrote a note for Loki just as he did for me.

Dear Loki,

I know that this is how you said goodbye to me, and I never wanted to do the same for you but there is no time left and I have no choice.

I hope by the time you read this you will no longer be in the control of Thanatos and you will be free and make decisions for yourself. I'm sorry that it happened this way but I had to save everyone no matter what it took. There was a nuke coming straight for the city and it was going to kill everyone unless I did something. I couldn't allow that so I froze time and took the nuke myself. I'm sorry.

A while ago you asked me what powers I had. I only told you a few and told you that you would have to wait and see but just to help I will tell you. I have invisibility, control over the elements, shapeshifting, enhanced senses, teleportation, telepathy, and time control. Those are just the ones I know of. I seemed to find new ones almost every day. Before I leave here is your spear back, I might have stolen it from the desk but I won't need it anymore so take care of it. It is a very nice spear.

I wish I could've seen you being you again but there was no more time. Just know that I love you so much. Goodbye.

Your Love

Eva,

I folded the note and put it in his jacket along with the spear. Standing up and turning around I went to the window. I looked back at Loki before jumping out the window and flew to Tony.

I saw him. He was holding the nuke directing it to the portal. I grabbed hold of him and took him over to the others. I put him down on the ground giving everyone a kiss on the cheek goodbye. I put another note into his hands telling him how Loki was under the control of Thanos and that this wasn't his fault. I knew that I wouldn't make it and if I didn't I wanted Loki to at least be free. I didn't want him to be taken and be in trouble. I wanted him to be safe and free.

Once the letter was in his hands I knew I had done everything that I possibly could. I was ready to face what I needed to.

I went back and grabbed the nuke pushing it to the portal. I looked back down at my home all in ruin and said goodbye. I pushed the nuke into the portal letting out a scream hoping they would shut the portal. The nuke pulled me along with it in space going straight for the monsters home.

They destroyed mine so I would destroy there's. The nuke slipped out of my hands as I began falling. I fell watching all the stars in the sky. They were beautiful. I finally felt like I had done something good with my life. This is why I was created. This is what my powers let me do. I was able to save everyone with my powers.

"Eva! What did you do!?" Steve's worried voice came through my head.

"Eva!" Nat's called. I knew she was crying. We were like a family. She was like the sister I never had. I'm sorry.

"You did it, Eva. You saved everyone. Thank you." Steves' voice came in again. He thanked me. He was proud of me. I had made him proud of me rather than angry.

"I'm sorry Eva. I should've looked for you harder. I should've sent everyone I could to find you. I'm so sorry I hope you can forgive me." Tony said. I knew he felt bad about it and now my heart hurt knowing I couldn't tell him that I already forgave him.

I tried to talk but nothing came out. I couldn't breathe anymore. It was like I was being chocked of all my air. My chest hurting from the lack of oxygen. My heart pounding in my head and my heart beating faster.

Then it all stopped. I couldn't feel anything. I was like all the pain was gone. I was dying and I knew it.

I watched as the nuke hit and blew up. A ball of fire in space. It was beautiful. The light was like a thousand stars together. I watched until my eyes closed. They shut and I knew it was for the last time. Goodbye, everyone. I love you all so much. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry about this. I will miss you all.

Goodbye.


	10. Chapter 10

Third Person:

They all waited around the bed. A soldier, a monster, a man with a metal heart, two master assassins, a demi-god of thunder, and a villain turned hero. They all waited around the young hero who had saved everyone. They waited for her to wake. All waiting for her eyes to open seeing her fight light in many long days. Everyone fears that she may never open her eyes.

She had been sleeping for two weeks and at this point, the doctors thought she was in a coma and wouldn't wake. Her heart beating at a steady pace but a slow one. Her chest rising and falling at a slow pace. Her hands almost always occupied by the once villain.

He had tried to take over the earth on somebody else will. He was okay with it at first but then his heart slowly turned to mush with this woman's help. She taught him what love was and now he was losing it. He just wanted to be with this woman that he loved. He wanted to never leave her side, but here he is losing the one person that he cares most about. He couldn't lose her now. He had to tell her that he loved her again. He had to tell her in person and embrace her holding her in his arms. He wanted to feel the warmth coming off her and warming his cold heart. He wanted to tell her how much he loved her and how he was so sorry for what he had done. He couldn't lose her. He wouldn't lose her no matter what. She just had to wake up.

The man with the metal heart sitting in a car in the corner of the room watching her. He watched her chest rise and fall. Listening to the steady beats. Thump...Thump...Thump. He knew she had done it for him. She gave her life for him. She gave it to someone who didn't deserve it. He had left her alone when she was kidnapped. He left her to die because he was too focused on trying to locate this villain. Now because of that decision he had to watch her asleep and almost died while he lived here. That should've been him on the bed not her, he kept on telling himself. He didn't believe that she deserved this, because she didn't. Her whole life was a living nightmare. She was tortured and experimented on. Then she was kidnapped by Loki and no one even looked for her. How could we have taken her so lightly? She is probably the bravest of all of us. I'm so sorry Eva.

The soldier watched as the girl who he saved was now in a bed unable to do anything again. He had rescued her from the awful people he destroyed her life and made her suffer. He had saved her, learned of her great powers, and become friends with her. He knew she would do anything for her family, and to make sure they were okay and she proved that. She sacrificed herself for them all. She had shown how amazing she was. Now all he could do was watch and hope that she would wake up. He couldn't stand the thought of losing her, especially like this.

The two master assassins. One that felt of her as a sister and another who knows of her not other than that fact she died for them all. The first helped save her and watched her grow in her life. She watched as her friend become full of life and had a bright and shining light in her eyes. She could see the pain of her old life vanishing away little by little. She knew it would always be there but she could see that it wasn't as easy to remember. The second had helped Loki take over everything and had seen her battling the Hulk and in New York but he had never gotten to meet her. He wanted to meet her in person and see who she was and meet the person who saved everybody. He wanted to ask her why. Why had she done it?

The monster who had nearly killed her. She didn't hold that against him, instead, she still loved him. He had met her when she was first brought in and immediately liked her. She was unique like him, confused about who she was and what she was. She didn't know how to control it and he was able to teach her. He was able to help someone else with powers. He felt like he finally had someone where he belonged. Now it was almost gone. He was watching the purpose in his life disappearing right in front of him with each bump of her heart. He wanted her to wake up so he could tell her thank you. He wanted her to wake up so that he could say he was sorry for what the Hulk had done to her. He had tried to find out what was wrong with her so that he could help wake her up but after everything, he couldn't find anything. Nothing wrong with her nothing that he could do. He felt useless and he hated it.

Last the demi-god who missed her. He helped her from the monster that had attacked her. He helped cheer her up when she was sad and in return, she did too. They looked out for one another cheering the other up. Their friendship grew more and more they were together. The friendship wasn't to last though. It was ripped away in a war that his bother had started. A war that only brought death and destruction. The one that had taken away a good friend. Now they all waited for her to wake when the one who caused this whole mess sat in the room as well.

The young girl sat on this bed. A bed that she may have to say goodbye on. How could this have happened? How could nobody even save or help her? Why did it happen to her of all people? The only question that matter the most was why she had taken the nuke from the city and chosen to sacrifice herself for everyone else?

That was the only thing everyone could answer. She did it for the people. She did it for the city and the world that she loved so much. She did it for the people that she cared about.

After the destruction and chaos of the battle, the people told their stories. There was one young girl in particulate who was 7, who spoke of a great hero. A hero that saved her and her family from the monster. She said the hero fell from the sky and saved her before flying off her with taking her to her family. She called the hero Tidal. She had saved them all from the nightmares that had fallen into the city.

There were pictures and videos of her being posted everywhere. There were some even painted onto the building with her surrounded by fire or water. Among all the story the Avengers were in there too.

Everyone talking about the Avengers and what had happened. They talked about how the Avengers saved everyone. Some people didn't have the same opinion saying that it was because of them that this all happened. They said that the Avengers should leave and never come back, but that wouldn't happen. They would continue to save the people of the world no matter what happened.

Through all of these hardships and deaths, they all still stayed together helping each other through it all. They all stayed together standing around the one bed with one of the there fallen comrades. Around the bed of the one who saved them and is close to death because of it. This battle of the great city brought together unlikely friends. It brought together the villains and the heroes together.

The woman laid her eyes closed her chest rising and falling as she laid asleep on her bed. Her auburn brown hair all knotted and dirty together, all pushed to one side of her head. Her pale skin like a ghost white now, it cold to the touch almost like she was already dead. Her body coved in scars from her past that shown on her skin like fresh cuts.

Her clothes covering the scars on her body and the blanket covering those that were still visible. Her right hand squeezed between two strong hands. Between the hands of someone that she cared the most about and who cared the most about her. He cared so much about her wanted her to wake up so that he could tell her that he loved her in person one more time. He wanted her to wake up and be able to hug her and hold her again.

The villains head rested on the bed her hands still holding hers. The man with the metal heart sleeping in the chair in the corner of the room and the man who held a beast in him was sleeping in the halls chair. They all slept there hoping they would wake to find that she was awake and kicking again.

None of them knew of the miracle that would happen while they all slept. A miracle they had been waiting for. One they had not prepared for even if they thought they had.


	11. Chapter 11

The sound of birds chirping and running water woke me. I opened my eyes greeted by the bright blue sky.

I sat up my body in no pain feeling better than it ever had. I looked down at myself seeing my pale arms flawless and bare. There were no scars, no wounds on my skin like there once had. I stood up looking down at myself hoping to find something that proved that this wasn't real but instead I found bare legs, once again no scars on it, with a short blue dress just above my knees.

I knew that something wasn't right and that was probably that I was dead. This was no dream and no reality, I was no longer alive. This was something else that I might never know what.

"Ah, you have finally awoken my child." I turned to look behind me finding a beautiful lady. She had a long white dress on, flawless skin and long black hair. Her green eyes stared at me like she had known me all my life.

"Who are you?" I asked not knowing what else to say.

"My name is Hela, and I am the goddess of death."

My face fell knowing that I was truly dead. I would never get to say my final goodbye to everyone. "So I am dead."

"Not quite my dear. You are on your death bed, between life and death. I have come to greet you and see where you wish to be. Do you wish to return to your human world full of pain and sorrow, or stay with me in a land of eternal peace and happiness."

"With all due respect, I would never be happy here. I must return there are people I need to talk to. People I need to tell them I am okay."

Hela simply nodded lifting her hand revealing a door. I was surprised that I hadn't seen it before. There was nothing around it just the door.

"I must warn you that when you return you will not be the same."

"What do you mean?" I asked not understanding.

"Something happened to your body and your powers went wild. I have watched as your powers have changed and you have gained new once and lost old ones. Let me teach you about them before you leave. Let me help you learn."

"I appreciate the offer thank you very much."

After that, she leads me away from the door and told me of my powers. I still had some of my old once but she helped me with them. She taught me how to have more control over them and how to use them effectively.

She also showed me my new ones. I learned that I can control shadows bending them to my will. I learned how to bend them and I could even make creatures out of them. I had created a wolf out of the shadows that acted like a real wolf but followed my command.

"Okay good now change the shadow into a weapon."

I looked at the shadow in my hand concentrating on it changing it into a bow. I pulled the string back an arrow appearing on the bow. I aimed it at a tree and released the arrow flying the air and hitting the tree.

"Great job. Now it is almost time for you to leave but there is one last thing I must teach you."

"I'm ready for it whatever it may be."

"I am happy to hear that, but unlike the rest, this one is a bit painful."

She walked over to me. I stepped back a little not knowing what to expect. I found that I was actually a bit scared, no terrified. She placed her hand on my back. At first, nothing happened and I just looked at her expecting something to happen.

She moved her hand stepping back and looking at me. "It's going to be okay, just know that." before I had any time to say anything else she snapped her fingers and pain erupted in my back. It was something that I had never felt before. It was like my back was being ripped open with claws.

I let out a scream falling to the ground. The scream growing with the pain.

Soon the pain began to fade. My scream had died out several minutes ago leaving my mouth open as no sound came out. The pain was now mostly gone it was just a painful ache in my back.

"Stand child so I may show you what you gained."

I looked up tears falling out of my eyes as I looked at Hela. Her face was full of sympathy. "I apologize child but that was the only way. I wish there was another."

I took her hand standing up my legs feeling like jelly and that they might just fall from under me. When I was standing I could feel something warm running down my back, but I didn't even need to look to know that it was blood.

Once I was standing certain I would not fall I looked behind me but was meat with feathers. Two large wings were blocking my view from behind me. I looked away rubbing my eyes looking at it again thinking I was imagining things but they were still there.

They were two large brown wings. They were the same shape and color that of a falcon. The dark brown contrasting the white. I couldn't believe that I had wings.

I looked away from the wings and to the sky. I wanted to fly on my own. I spread out my new wings feeling the bone stretching. Focusing on what I wanted I brought them up and then with one strong stroke them pushed to the ground launching me into the sky. I felt the wind on my face as I feel up with a single stroke.

I had flown before using the wind but never like this and it was something I never wanted to forget. Once I had flown around for some time I landed on the ground. It was a little rough as I tripped and almost fell but I steadied myself and looked up at Hela a large smile on my face.

"My dear child you looked like you have always been flying. There are just a few adjustments that you need."

"Let's do it."

For the next, while she taught me about taking off and landing, she also told me that I could fold in my wings and bring them out when I wanted. I listened to practicing a few times and then moving on to the next step. She also taught me how to use some of my powers as I flew that way I didn't get distracted.

After what seemed like hours we had finally finished. She had taught me all that she could and there was no reason for me to stay.

We walked back to the door in the field and she opened it revealing pitch black.

"Once you go through here, you will arrive back in your body and will awaken from your slumber. I wish you the best of luck and urge you not to come back anytime soon."

I let out a laugh nodding to her, walking to the door and through it. I was immediately greeted by darkness and cold.


	12. Chapter 12

My body felt like it had been through a meat grinder. Every inch hurt. I tried to open my eyes but they felt like they were glued shut. I tried again, trying to force them to open but still, they refused to open.

I just laid there for a few moments letting myself relax a little before I tried for the third time.

Several minutes had passed before I attempted to open them again. I tried to open them and this time I was successful. They flew open to darkness, making me feel as if I hadn't opened them at all. There was a little light illuminated from the open window but it was scarce.

I moved my hands to brace for my body as I pushed myself up. My chest and arms screaming out at me, giving out from under me but I still managed to sit up. The bed soft and welcoming me to stay on it and to fall asleep once again. I felt like I was being pulled into the bed but with one last effort I was completely seated and I wasn't going to lay down again. I wasn't going to let myself lay down and fall asleep.

I moved my hand to the end of the bed and grabbed hold of the railing of the bed. The metal was cold against my hand and it sent chills down my spine, but once my hand had a firm grip on the metal I used it to push myself up. I was standing. I was on my feet standing up after what felt like days. My legs sore and my head pounding.

I started to walk but once my hand had left the rail my legs gave out and I fell to the ground. My knees hit first and then my head. My vision danced with blacks spots and pounded, even more, I didn't even know that it could hurt anymore. Slowly I pushed myself up again so that I was sitting but it hurt, even more, to do so, so I let myself fall back to the ground and just laid there hoping the ringing and throbbing of my head would go away.

I guess I was hoping for too much because it stayed there not wanted to leave or let me be in peace. After a while of lying on the floor the throbbing and the ringing subdued but it didn't go away.

My body protested as I sat up but I ignored it, I needed to get up and move around. I needed to move and get my body moving again. I noticed a chair a little away from me and crawled over to it. Using it as a brace I pushed myself up until I was standing once more.

This time I used the chair and the wall to start moving around. I walked around my room getting my legs working until I was able to let go of the wall and move without the brace. My body felt much better and my legs still stiff but I could move them and that's all that mattered.

I walked around the room getting the hang of walking again. Even if it had only been a few days I felt like I hadn't walked in years. Off to the side of the room, I found a remote for the TV. Then it occurred to me that I had no idea what had happened after the fight. it's not like I could ask anyone for there was no one in the room with me.

I picked up the remote and moved to the chair that I used to stand up. Using the arms on the chair I sat down and turned on the TV. It flashed on and the images of ruined cities appeared. People were talking about the events and how everything that happened was our fault and that we should pay for the damages that happened because of it. Others were saying how we should pay for what happened and go to jail or somewhere like that. They hated us, after everything that had happened they hated us.

I rested my head in my hands. My eyes shut as I tried to block out everyone talking about what had happened. I didn't want to hear their thoughts. We had saved the world and yet they hated us for it. They hated the destruction that had befallen their city, but there was nothing that we could have done to stop it so I didn't understand why they were being so rude about it. What would they have done without us?

I wished that they would all just shut up. They had no right to say that this was our fault. We didn't do this it was a more powerful being from elsewhere that did this. We tried to save them. We did save them. They had no reason to be this way. I wished that would see that. Why did people feel this way?

"She was amazing!" I lifted my head looking at the TV to see who said that. "She saved all of us and my daughter. I couldn't believe what I saw but she was so amazing. Why can't people see that they all saved us? We owe them our lives."

It was the father of the young girl I had saved. I hadn't really talked to him, but I recognized him. I remembered him and how he had looked at me when I saved Amy.

I smile at it as I watched the screen change to the city and my hope dropped again. Everything was destroyed. I couldn't believe that this much happened just from Loki. Why did this need to happen? What was the purpose of all this destruction that was happening to the city?

"Eva?" someone said the door creaking open. I turned my head looking at the door. My eyes widened as tears filled my eyes.

Standing in the doorway was an out of breath Loki. He was breathing heavy his face red and his eyes wide.

I smiled, tears falling out of my eyes. He came over and sat on the ground below the chair. Neither of us said anything as I leaned forward pulling him into a hug. I had been waiting for this for so long and now I finally got to see him again. I felt the warmth of his body against mine. I had never felt as warm as I did now.

"Is it really you?" his voice called out in my ear. It was rough and sounded like he hadn't said anything for days. I knew he must have felt like it was all his fault, but I wanted him to know that it wasn't. I squeezed him tighter not wanting to let go, "Yes it's me. It's okay, I'm okay."

"I'm not dreaming. I'm not dreaming," he said squeezing me tighter. He pulled away and I saw the tears in his eyes. He was crying too.

I lifted my hand whipping away the tears in his eyes, my smile growing. I leaned forward grabbing his cheeks and pulling him in for a kiss.

At first, he did nothing but then realized what was going on and kissed me back. The kiss was deep and passionate. My hands slide off his cheeks and into his hair, while his slide down to my waist where he pulled me closer to him.

The kiss lasted for only a minute or two but it felt like an eternity. When we finally pulled away we were both out of breath and red.

I let my head fall onto his shoulder as we just stayed there in each other's embrace relaxing. I caught myself almost falling asleep but I managed to stay awake. I didn't want to sleep thinking when I woke this would all be over and turn out to have just been a dream.

"Loki?" I said quietly but I knew he heard me,

"Yes,"

"This is all real right? I won't wake up in a few minutes realizing that this is all just a great dream?"

I heard a snicker from him as he opened his mouth. "This is real. I am here and we are both okay."

I smiled not wanting to move. "Loki, I know that you think this is all your fault but it isn't. It was my choice to take that nuke. It was my choice to fall in love with you. If I went back in time and knew what would come out of it I would still choose what I did. I love you."

"I love you too." more tears running down our faces.

It was almost an hour later by the time someone else showed up. Tony was the first to come. He walked in freezing in the doorway as soon as he saw me.

"Eva!" the words came out quiet and shaky.

"Hey Tony." a smile growing on my face.

He slowly walked over to us grabbing me by the shoulders pulling me into a hug, "I'm so sorry Eva. I am sorry that I didn't try to find you. I am sorry that you almost died for me. Why did you do that?"

I smiled pulling him away and looking at him. I rested my hand on his cheek as he looked at me tears falling out of his eyes, "I forgave you already Tony. I was mad at the time but I can't stay mad at my family."

"But I didn't try to find you. You couldn've died."

"I didn't and that's all that matters."

"But-" I cut him off grabbing his hand, "No more buts. I am fine. I am home and alive. I saved you guys and that is what matters. Everyone is fine. We survived."

He nodded grabbing his phone out of his pocket. He told me that he wanted to contact everyone else but before he could I stopped him and told him not to tell them I woke up, I wanted to surprise them.

He asked what I wanted to do instead and I told him. My plan seemed to make him a little happier but he was still hurt and feeling bad about everything.


	13. Chapter 13

After a lot of persuading of the nurses and the hospital, and I think a little money, Tony had freed me from the hospital. He took me and Loki into his car driving me to the Avengers tower. When we arrived I went and sat on the couch next to Tony. Loki had gone out walking into his room while we waited for all the other Avengers.

"Tony the others have arrived in the building. They are currently on two floors below." the robotic voice.

"Are you ready, Eve?" Tony asked looked at the empty chair beside him, "I'll take that as a yes."

He looked at the elevator as it beeped opening revealing the rest of the Avengers. They all walked out looking at Tony alone on the couch, their eyes all falling lower as their faces fell. They made their way to the couch all taking a seat looking at Tony waiting for him to start talking.

After a few moments of silence, he opened his mouth and started talking. He told them how he had gone to visit Eve that morning and when he had gotten their her heart began to fail. He told them how after a long few hours of the doctors doing anything they could she hadn't made it, that she was gone and wasn't coming back.

I watched as the faces of my friends all fell father as their eyes watered and tears fell out. I felt bad for doing this and regretted my decision on tricking them. I had thought it would be funny and a fun little trick to play on them but she felt awful as she watched her friends began to cry and become upset at the news.

I turned visible again and ran over to Nat giving her a hug, repeating that I was sorry over and over again.

"Eve!" she shouted surprised and a little upset at the same time.

"I'm sorry, I didn't want to make you this upset, it was just supposed to be a surprise and a joke. I'm sorry."

She pushed me away slapping me on the cheek. My hand flying to my cheek as everyone else shouted in protest, "I'm sorry Eve but I had to do it, you are stupid. Don't ever do that again."

I looked up at her again my eyes watery from my hurt cheek, but I had deserved.

"Sorry to all of you." I said looking at everyone else, "I'm sorry for the joke, I won't do it again."

Everyone slowly stood up before they all come over bringing me into a huge hug with everyone. I felt more tears fall out of my eyes and I knew some of them were crying as well. Tony soon joined us and we all jug hugged from the joy of me being back. I was finally home.

I sat in my room that night looking out of the window at the still destroyed city. Building on fire, wreckage all over the streets. What had the Avengers been doing with the time I was asleep? Had they been laying around doing nothing or where they actually helping out the community and those who lived in it? Had they been helping rebuild? If not I would have a serious talk with them tomorrow.

"Eve, what are you thinking about?" I heard Loki ask from behind me, as his arm wrapped around my shoulder.

"Just thinking about everyone. I don't know what I can do to help them."

"I know you'll figure it out, but for right now you need sleep."

I nodded, he let go stepping back a few steps, walking off from the window going into my bathroom and changing into some comfy leggings and a loose-fitting tank top. I finished up brushing my teeth and just brushing through my hair once more. Once I was done I walked out and sat on my bed next to Loki who was still waiting for me.

"Are you going to be okay?" he asked holding my hand.

"I think so. What could go wrong?" Loki didn't seem to believe me but soon he gave in, standing up and walking to the door.

"If you need anything-"

"I know, you'll be right there." I said cutting him off, "Go get some actual rest yourself. You need it just as much as I do."

I opened the door walking out but before he shut the door he said that he loved me, then he was gone. I laid back on the bed a smile on my face as I thought about him. When we had first met I was angry and upset at him but as the time went on I was happier then I had ever been. He not only understood me but there was just something about him that made me love him even more.

I moved so that I was under the covers closing my eyes and letting the darkness take over me.

The itch was the first thing that woke me. There was a terrible itch in my back but that soon changed into something more. It grew into burning pain. I let out a gasp as it grew but soon it was like my skin was being ripped open and I let out a scream.

I fell onto the ground curling up into a ball crying and screaming. I didn't know how to stop the pain and I didn't know what I could do to stop it, but the pain was all too familiar.

Loki was the first to enter my room. He came running in finding me on the floor screaming before he pulled me into his arms. I couldn't see him or make out his face but the warmth of her arms was how I knew it was him. He held me tight telling me that I was going to be fine. I felt myself calm a little but the pain started up again causing me to let out another ear-piercing scream.

A few seconds later the pain had died down to just a painful throbbing in my back. I opened my eyes looking up at Loki, his face in a confused and clueless expression.

"Hey..." I weakly let out.

"Eve, are you okay? What happened?" He quickly asked, brushing some hair out of my face.

"It's okay...it was just one of my new powers. It's a little painful. Sorry to make you worry."

"What power?"

I let out a weak smile as I knew it would surprise him. He stood up helping me stand as well. Once I was standing and was certain that I wouldn't fall down I stepped back a few steps and held out my arms.

I felt my wings move sending more blood flowing down my back but I didn't care, my wings unfurled from my back spreading out hitting the wall by my bed. They were the same as before the browns and white of that as a falcon. I looked away from them and to Loki who had his mouth hanging open in awe.

"Those are beautiful," he said

I walked over to him grabbing his hand and putting it on my wings. He froze for a few moments not knowing what to do but then he let his hand run over my feathers.

It sent a chill down my back but it was strangely comforting.

"When did you get those?" he asked

"When I was sleeping I woke in the land between life and death and meet a woman named Hela. She showed me how to use my new powers and told me of the ones I had lost. She also made my wings grow and taught me how to fly."

"Wow."

I let out a chuckle at his answer. "I'm gonna go wash this blood off," I told him walking to the bathroom as he watched me go. When I got into the bathroom I took my ripped tanktop off and threw it into the trash. When I peeled off I realized just how much blood I had lost.

I let it fall into the trash as well not wanting to try and wash it. Once I had taken everything off I looked at myself in the mirror. My scars a light pink screaming back at me telling me that I still had them, and always would.

I remembered looking at myself and my flawless skin there and wondering what it would be like to have them disappear, but just as I was thinking I realized that I didn't want them to disappear. They proved that I had survived. I survived my time at Hydra, my time being a hero and I gained family taking some for people I cared about. If I didn't have any scars then I might forget all I have done.

I looked away turning the water on and stepping under the water as it washed away the blood and pain. My feathers grew heavy under the waters touch making it harder to stand, but using the wall to lean on I was okay.

I stayed under the waters until it became cold. Once it turned cold I climbed out and grabbed a towel wrapping it around myself resting it just under my wings, before walking out into my bedroom.

The room darker but the sun starting to rise sending small rays of light into my room. I walked to my closet grabbing out a pair of black ripped jeans, and a green low back tank top. I also grabbed a pair of black combat boots for after. Once I had my clothes I turned walking into the bathroom and to put into them.

Before I left I looked at myself in the mirror, looking back at my wings imaging them folding back till they were hidden on my back. They did just that. They folded back almost like they were shrinking until they were hidden. I turned to look at my back in the mirror realizing they just looked like wing tattoos when they were hidden. I smiled at myself before I walked out of the bathroom meeting face to face with Loki. I let out a startled yelp before punching him in the shoulder.

"Don't scare me like that!"

"Sorry, I didn't mean to. What happened to your wings?" He asked looking at me.

"I hid them," I told him as I made them unfurl from my back so he could see them, before making them fold back again.

"Wow, I didn't know you could do that."

"Me neither, now can we go get some breakfast, I'm starving."

"yes," he said holding my hand leading me out of the room.

We made our way out of my bedroom and down to the kitchen where Steve was up making food already.


	14. Chapter 14

When we got into the kitchen Steve was setting the table with the plates and food. He set a plate down full of pancakes, another was full of bacon. When he noticed us walk in he smiled.

"Good morning," he said.

"Morning Steve, need any help?" I asked walking over to him.

"Could you get the others up?"

I nodded walking out of the room pulling Loki with me. I pulled him into our meeting room and sat down on the couch Loki looking down at me confused.

"Are we not supposed to be waking the others."

"We are and I have the perfect way to." I looked up, "Jarvis, would you sound the emergency alarm?"

I noticed Loki smirking out the side of my eye as I smiled.

"Lady Eve is that really the best idea." Jarvis started.

"Yes now please sound it but only on the floors with the Avengers."

I listen as I heard footsteps running down the stairs, and the elevator moving. Loki had sat down next to me as well, as we waited for the rest of the Avengers to arrive. Nat was the first to arrive in the room. She looked around until her eyes landed on mine she understood what was happening. She wasn't mad though, instead, she smirked and started laughing.

Tony came running into the room next to his face panicked. He looked and Loki and I a smile on our faces, but he frowned at us.

"What did you do?" he shouted.

"I had to get you up. It worked didn't it."

Tony's face turned red as he ran at me. I jumped off the couch and behind it as he fell on the couch. He quickly stood up running after me as I ran up the stairs, shouts coming from behind us.

Soon we were standing on the balcony where he would land and take off his suit. I had a large smile on my face and laughing, Tony was still angry though. I backed upright on the edge of the balcony, thinking of a funny idea.

"Eve, you are going to regret that," Tony said.

I smirked, "How?"

He tried to grab me but I jumped off the building. I heard Tony yell as I fell but it was okay.

Before I had fallen too far I opened my wings letting them catch the wind as I felt them stretch out. I pushed down on the air shooting myself up and into the air. I flew past the balcony and past a shooked Tony. I noticed the other avengers arrive on the roof watching. Loki had a smile on his face as he watched the pure joy in my eyes.  
After a few minutes I landed on the balcony once again in the middle of all the shocked Avengers.

"When did you get those?" Nat asked.

"After I woke up." I looked over at Tony who was wide-eyed. "Sorry I woke you up like that. I didn't want to get you all up and it was the easiest way."

"I'm no longer mad, I never was. It was actually pretty clever and funny."

I smiled as we all walked back downstairs and into the kitchen. The food had gotten a bit cold but was still delicious. As we ate everyone was asking me questions about the wings and what happened when I disappeared. I would often glance at Loki, his face often showing how upset he was but I tried to make him understand that I wasn't mad at him. I held his hand under the table as we all continued to talk.

I was so happy to be back.

I felt like I was home.

I felt safe


End file.
